


What Dreams May Come

by SheDevilGleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Genital Torture, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDevilGleek/pseuds/SheDevilGleek
Summary: When the pain is too great, sometimes love steps in before fate allows.





	1. Get Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee related.

Chapter 1  
Get Straight

When Blaine came out to his parents neither were happy about it. They were the Anderson’s, having a gay son was NOT acceptable.  
At sixteen he was sent to a ‘get straight’ camp, which only proved to him that he was indeed one hundred percent gay. He did what he was supposed to, acted how they wanted in order to leave. 

After a year he was considered ‘cured’ and sent to an all-boys private school, Dalton Academy, for his senior year. His grades were perfect, he was perfect.  
His parents decided that for his eighteenth birthday they would allow him to have a party in the basement. He invited all his friends from school and some girls from their sister school, Crawford Country Day. 

The party went great and gradually the guest filtered out leaving Blaine with a few of his closest friends: Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff. Nick and Jeff were playing pool, he and Sebastian were sitting on the couch facing each other talking about music, comic books, and movies, anything that came up really. 

Before he knew what was happening Sebastian had moved incredibly close and his lips were only a breath away. As Sebastian leaned in he closed his eyes. He felt Sebastian’s hand slide along his neck, thumb on his cheek and fingers playing with the curls behind his ear. Sebastian paused, breathing against his lips. “I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I saw you.”

Blaine opened his eyes just enough to see Sebastian’s green eyes darken a shade before his lips pressed to his. He slid his hand along Sebastian’s neck to grip around the back. He licked across the seam of his lips and Sebastian granted access. 

As Blaine deepened the kiss he shifted his weight, slowly laying Sebastian back on the couch. Sebastian’s hand left his neck sliding around to rest between his shoulder blades. Blaine hovered over him as he broke away to kiss down Sebastian’s neck to his collarbone eliciting a light moan from the boy under him. “Oh god.”

Blaine smiled against his skin. “And I’ve wanted to do this.” Blaine worked his way back up Sebastian’s neck, across his jaw to capture his lips again. He moaned into the kiss as Sebastian sucked his lip gently. 

Neither boy realized that their friends had left, obviously giving them some privacy but also drawing his parents’ attention to the basement, where Blaine was now alone, with a boy. Both boys definitely noticed when the lights came on, the music stopped and Blaine was ripped away from Sebastian. 

His father held his arm in an iron grip, looking over he saw his mother by the stereo. Blaine looked at Sebastian, hair rumbled, lips red and kiss-swollen and knew he’d never see him again. 

Mr. Anderson’s voice was a growl when he spoke. “Get. The Fuck. OUT!” Sebastian was already moving to leave and when he got to the door Mr. Anderson growled again. “And stay the FUCK away from my son!” 

Once Sebastian was gone, Mr. Anderson dragged his son over to a door in the back of the basement. Blaine knew where they were going. He started to struggle and plead with tears filling his eyes. “No, no no no, please, no. Dad, please.” Mr. Anderson retched the door open shoving Blaine in. He stumbled falling to his knees. His father slammed the door, locking it, and sealing Blaine in total darkness. 

He turned, still on his knees and banged on the door, begged his father. “Dad, please. I’m sorry it won’t happen again, please don’t leave me in here. Daaaad, pllleease, please let me out.” The last was barely a whisper he knew it was hopeless. His pleas fell on deaf ears and as he heard his father’s footfalls as he walked away his mother very softly spoke, “William honey is this necessary?” He didn’t hear his father’s response.  
__________

Time was hard to decipher in the room. There was only a toilet and a simple prison style cot. His meals were slid under the door accompanied by a bottle of water. This wasn’t the first time he’d spent time in this room. His father used the room often when he was growing up. Usually just for a few hours, a couple times it was overnight, but never this long.

He counted the days based on his meals. Breakfast, lunch, dinner: One. Breakfast, lunch, dinner: Two. By his count, it had been nine days when his father came for him.

He was ushered in silence to the basement bathroom to shower and change. There were clothes waiting on the counter. Once he was clean and clothed he left to head upstairs only to find the door locked. Well, it was better than the room. 

As he walked to the sitting area he noticed a beautiful girl, sitting on the couch, in her bra and underwear. He stopped. What was this about? What was his father trying to do? What exactly did he want from him?

The girl stood and approached him. She stopped with their bare toes inches away. She ran her hands down his chest to rest on the waistband of his jeans. “What a pleasant surprise, you’re gorgeous.”

“I’m also gay.”

“Yes, well I’m here to fix that.”

“There is no ‘fixing’ it, it’s part of who I am.”

“So, you don’t find me attractive, not at all?”

“I think you’re beautiful, but you’re a girl and I’m not interested.”

She slides one hand down to cup his flaccid cock. “Hmm, let’s see if we can change that.” With her other hand she reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra then letting it fall. She takes Blaine’s hands placing them over her breasts.

He steps out of her hold, cock still not interested. “I’m not doing this.”

She huffs, “Look if you don’t have sex with me they are going to send you to the facility, you don’t want that.”

“No, what I don't want is any of this. None of it is going to change who I am. Please leave.”

The girl grabs her clothes but doesn’t get dressed, she walks up to the door knocking a pattern. The door opens and he hears her say, “No, he wouldn’t even touch me, I’m sorry.” The door shuts with a click of the lock. 

That evening his mother brought his dinner. She didn’t speak to him, shit she wouldn’t even look at him. “Mom, please let me out of here. I’ll leave, you won’t ever have to see me again. Please, don’t let him do this to me. Mom?” He got nothing, she just turned and walked out, locking the door behind her. 

He ate his food and drank his glass of water, hmm not a bottle this time. Suddenly he felt dizzy and light headed. He picked up his water glass, there was a white powdery residue in the bottom. His own mother drugged him. The glass slid from his grasp crashing to the floor as he lost the fight with his consciousness.  
__________

When Blaine woke his head felt fuzzy, he tried to rub his hand over his face but couldn’t move his arm. That pulled him to reality real quick. He swallowed but it felt tight, like something was restricting the motion of his throat, was he wearing some kind of collar? He tried to sit up, but couldn’t. Trying to move each limb he evaluated he was restrained, spread eagle. 

Further inspection he found he was also completely naked and hard, painfully so. Now that his head was clearing he could feel the strain of his cock, throbbing for attention. He groaned as he tried to move to touch himself, he bucked his hips for some kind of friction, but there was none. God, it hurt. 

“Ah, you’re awake, good, we can get started.”

The sound of a woman’s voice startled him. He tried to look in the direction from which she spoke but the restraints impaired his movements. “Started?” His voice was rough, scratchy from lack of use. 

“Bethany!” 

Blaine doubled his efforts twisting in his restraints to see what was happening, but still couldn’t really see anything. 

“God you really are gorgeous.” Wait, that voice. He looked to the foot of the bed, seems that’s what he was tied to, to see the girl from his basement. She stood there completely naked. She licked her lips as she crawled up the bed, kissing the inside of his thighs as she went. She sat up addressing someone over her shoulder. 

“Anything?”

“Yes.” The mystery lady said. “Don’t hurt him or leave marks. When you’re done send in Shelby. I’ll be in my office if you need me, his erection should last about four hours. Everyone has been briefed. Just remember NO anal.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He heard the door close as Bethany looked back at him. 

“What’s going on? Where am I?” He asked. 

“I told you at your house, if you didn’t have sex with me you were going to the facility. This…” She gestures around herself with her arm. “Is the facility. You’ve been given a drug to stimulate you. There’s also a ring around the base of your cock and your balls. You will have an erection for about four hours. You’ll come but the erection will stay. I’ll be first, then Shelby. The others will then come in one by one some having their way with you others just to check your response until you go soft. You will be given four hours then to rest, eat and rehydrate before another dose will be given. Then we start over.”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me. So my parents sent me to a rape facility. I’m a virgin, I don’t want to lose it this way. Please. You all can’t do this to me. Please. Don’t.”

“It’s to condition your body to want women. And Blaine, it’s happening, you should at least try to enjoy it.” 

By the time she finished her sentence he could feel her breath on his cock. She licked up his length causing him to moan. “Oh god.” He couldn’t help it, his cock was so desperate to come. She hummed. “See, not so bad.” She continued sucking, licking and twisting her tongue around the head while stroking what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. 

Blaine wasn’t about to tell her he was close. Fuck this bitch. He groaned as he came down her throat. She pulled off with an obscene pop wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Could’ve warned me.” 

“Fuck you.”

“You’re about to.” She rolled a condom down his still throbbing cock then straddled his waist. “God I’m so wet for you. You don’t know how fucking sexy you are. If this works, you should call me.”

“It’s not going to work. I’m gay I like dick, you should understand, you like it too.”

She smirked as she lowered herself onto his cock. “Oh god, you’re so big. You feel amazing.” 

Blaine whimpered at the sensitivity of his cock. God he just wanted this to be over. She rode him hard till he came again. He did his best to stay quiet, only letting a whimper or small moan escape but never intentionally. 

She pulled off him then removed and disposed of the condom before kissing his forehead, as she turned to leave he asked. “What’s the rings for?” 

“You’ll see.” She shouted over her shoulder, then she was gone. 

He heard the door then her say, “Shelby you’re up.”

“How was it? Is this one at least cute?”

“Shelby he’s fucking gorgeous and his cock is huge. It was great. Go get em’.”

He heard the door close again and a few minutes later a beautiful brunette stood at the foot of the bed. “God she was right, you are gorgeous.”

She licked up his cock as she crawled up his body but didn’t linger. She wasted no time rolling the condom on before lowering her already wet pussy over him. Completely sheathing him in her warm heat. “You are huge, that feels so good.”

This time he stayed silent, this time he knew what to expect. Shelby rode him fast and hard. Once he came she removed the condom throwing it in the trash as she left. 

He heard talking again but it didn’t matter. His cock was so oversensitive from three orgasms, yet still rock hard, he couldn’t think straight it hurt so bad. He felt so drained. He didn’t think he could take much more. 

“Hey, handsome.” Well, this was unexpected. He opened his eyes to see a very attractive naked man at the foot of his bed. The man was slowly stroking his hard cock. Blaine felt butterflies in his belly and his heartbeat quicken then a slight hum before HOLY SHIT. The pain hit his genitals like a freight train. The electricity making him arch his back off the bed. He screamed begging for it to stop. He thought it never would. As tears started to leak from the corners of his eyes the humming stopped but the pain remained. 

When he was finally able to open his eyes he noticed the man was gone. Holy shit. Now he knows what the rings are for. Fuck. 

He heard the door then a pretty redhead walked up to the side of the bed. “Hey, gorgeous.” As she crawled onto the bed she wrapped her hand around his cock making him cry out in pain. “Fuuuuck! Please, stop.” Fresh tears slid down his face. “Please.” He begged. “Don’t…”

She ignored him and continued stroking him and licking over the slit. His body went through having an orgasm but there were only a few small spurts of come. She reached over grabbing a wipe to clean him up. Tossing it as she left. 

Three girls later, sex with two, blowjob from the other plus another attractive naked man stroking himself causing Blaine to endure the most horrendous pain he’d ever felt. He has no idea how much time passed. He was no longer able to come at all and he was in horrific pain. His hands and feet were numb. Arms and legs cramped. The pressure on his throat was making it hard to swallow. His chest felt like a sumo wrestler was sitting on it. The muscles in his stomach were drawn taught. His balls were sore, but worst of all his penis was aching, even the slightest breeze felt like a knife being dragged along the shaft, but there it was, hard as ever. His brain was becoming hazy, his eyelids heavier. He was slipping, the darkness was calling, and it seemed safe.

After the last girl left, Jennifer he thinks her name was, he heard a commotion out in the hall, then the door slammed before he heard the click of a lock. He attempted to open his eyes but everything hurt. He whimpered and begged through his tears, “Please no, no more, god it hurts please stop.”

“Oh god.” He felt light feather soft fingers brush his forehead. Blaine flinched as a hand touched his thigh. “Fuck he’s hooked up to Electroshock. Get the reversal drug, give it to him, NOW!” He felt a small pinch but that was nothing compared to the rest of his body. 

“God I’m so sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” That voice, he knew that voice, it was so beautiful and angelic. But it couldn’t be. He must have passed out, he must be dreaming. But, it sounded so real, so close. Blaine tried again to open his eyes but discovered to his surprise his lids were made of lead. 

“Shh, relax, I’ve got you, you’re safe now love.” Blaine sighed and melted into the haze.  
_________

He must not have been out long cause when he came to he was still restrained, but only his arms. Someone was removing the restraint from his neck. His eyes fluttered open but his vision was so blurry, he couldn’t focus so he closed them again. 

“Hey, how you feel? Can you move your toes?” There was that voice again. He wiggled his toes. “Okay, try to move your feet, good, good, legs?” Blaine moved his legs and it felt amazing. He realized the tightness around his neck was gone and swallowed. Then slowly his arm was brought to lay on his chest. Then the other to join the first.

“Move your fingers for me, good, roll your wrists, nice. Can you lift your arms?”

Blaine tried, but they too felt like lead. He groaned then, realizing he hadn’t spoken in so long he wasn’t sure he could. He tried, but words wouldn’t come out. He felt a cool soft hand on his jaw. “Shh, it’s okay. We’re getting you out of here. Finn, you ready? Where’s Puck?”

“He’s got the car ready, let’s go.”

“I’m going to pick you up okay?”

Blaine nodded, or at least he thinks he did, but as a blanket was draped over his naked body he whimpered and winced when it rubbed against his erection. “I’m sorry, that will do down soon, I promise.” 

He slid one hand under Blaine’s shoulders and the other under the back side of his knees lifting him bridal style. He kissed his forehead and Blaine’s nose was filled with the smell of vanilla. The shift of his weight caused a whimper from Blaine’s lips. “I’m sorry, my love.” He kissed the top of Blaine’s head as he started to move. “I’ve got you. I’ll never let anyone hurt you, not ever again.” 

There was so much conviction in that voice, a possessiveness that Blaine couldn’t stop his body from responding to. As the mystery man kissed the top of his head again while laying him down, a shiver ran through Blaine’s body causing him to sigh. He never felt safer.  
__________

As he came to he knew they were moving. He was laying in the back seat of a car with his head on what felt like a lap. Fingers softly carding through his curls. He could hear muffled voices, he needed to focus. He left his eyes closed as he listened. 

“How long was he there?” The voice from earlier that HE had called Finn asked.

“Almost three hours, he’s dehydrated and probably starving. We don’t know the last time he ate.” HE informed him. 

“How did you know where he was?” A deep rough voice asked.

“I felt him, felt his fear, his pain. I’d felt it before, but it was never like this, never this intense. It was excruciating. I couldn’t overlook it. I know it’s against the 'rules', but I just… He was in so much pain and so scared. I had to. Don’t worry, I’ll take responsibility, I’ll make sure my father knows it was all me. I don’t want you two in trouble.”

Blaine felt feather soft fingertips trace over his temple and down his cheek to his jaw. When the man spoke next it was clearly just for him. “I had to interfere, please don’t hate me.”

The rougher voice from earlier spoke again. “I think your father will understand, he’s your mate after all. Let’s just get him home.” 

At the word home Blaine started to tremble and whispered, “Please, no.” He tried to sit up, but a gentle but firm hand to his chest stopped him. A soft caress through his hair calmed him. “Shh, we are going to my place, love. Just relax.”

All the tension left Blaine’s body and he melted into the seat as fingers returned to his curls. “You’re safe now.”


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the interpretation of dreams is just fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Glee.

Chapter 2  
Answers

The next time he came to he was much more coherent and a lot less naked, even if it was just pajama pants. His eyes started to flutter open when he heard the voice again. “How are you feeling?”

Blaine realized he wasn’t in the car anymore but another bed and started to panic. His heart was pounding in his chest, there was a beeping that got more urgent and he was having a hard time catching his breath. He raised up trying to focus his eyes, but they wouldn’t. He rubbed at them realizing he could. He sighed at the thumb slowly rubbing over his knuckles.

“Wh…where?” He crocked out.

“It’s okay. You’re safe. You’re at my place and no one here is going to hurt you. I promise. I’m sorry you thought you were restrained again.” At Blaine’s confused look he continued. “Your only restraint is the machines. I would never take away your ability to move, unless you asked for it that is.” The last part was just a whisper as he raised a hand to move a stray curl out of Blaine’s eyes causing the other man to visibly relax. “How’s your vision? The drugs make it hard to refocus. These eye drops will help. You want me to…”

“Yes, please.” He managed to say. The man gently tilted his head and applied the drops. As he blinked up at the ceiling his eyes began to focus. He looked around at what looked like a regular room, except for the medical machines and the bed was clearly a hospital bed. As he looked down his body he saw the IV then realized he wasn’t hard anymore and oh! The pain was gone. 

The man must have noticed where his eyes were because when he spoke. “We gave you a reversal drug. You’re also hooked to a heart monitor and as you see an IV.” Blaine shifted and winced. “You have mild electrical burns on the base of your… and... They haven’t been treated due to us not wanting to violate you any more than you’ve already been. You were also severely dehydrated and after…after what they did to you.” His voice held such sadness but anger boiled underneath. “Your heartbeat was so weak, I was worried I was going to lose you, I was so scared.” There was so much pain in his words, but why, he didn’t even know Blaine, or did he? “But you seem better and recovering quickly.” Blaine could hear him smile wished he could see it. Wait, he could.

Blaine was staring down at his hand rested on his hip, the one with the IV. Why he didn’t know. He wanted to look upon the man that saved him. See if the man with the beautiful voice, looked anything like the man in his dreams, but he was nervous. “Blaine?” He doesn’t know how he knew his name but it sounded beautiful from his lips.

At the questioning and concern in the other man's voice, he slowly raised his head, looking up. The man was sitting at the foot of his bed and he slowly took in the man’s body. He was thin but tone, his defined chest and ab muscles shown underneath his shirt. The short sleeves of the v neck t-shirt he wore highlighted his broad shoulders and biceps wonderfully. The smooth pale column of his neck begged to have Blaine’s lips pressed to it. 

As his eyes looked upon the man’s face he gasped. Dear god, the man didn’t only sound like the angel from his dreams, he looked like him too. His bright ocean blue-green eyes with flecks of silver were made even more brilliant by the flawless pale tone of his skin. His lips were a dusty pink and quirked up at the corner. He was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. 

That’s when Blaine realized he was open mouth staring. He closed his mouth, licked his lips, and then swallowed hard before speaking. “You’re beautiful.” But then much quieter, “You’re real?” The question whispered past his lips before he could stop it. 

“Thank you, love.” The man blushed just slightly before speaking again. “And yes, I’m quite real.” He rubbed his thumb over the knuckles of Blaine’s hand again sending waves of static through his body. “Someone will be in to unhook all of these machines shortly and give you ointment for your burns. There’s a bathroom through the door behind you and it’s stocked with anything you might need. But, I bet you’re starving, want me to fix you something?”

“That sounds great, thank you.”

The man reached for a cup of water and passed it to him. He took it but only stared at it remembering what his mother had done, probably at the request of his father. 

“Blaine, it’s just water, I would never…” His words were sad but he slowly took the cup, stood and left the room. As he walked back through the door he yelled over his shoulder. “He’s been drugged by people he trusted, he can have whatever, however, he chooses! Remember that David!” He closed the door a little harder than necessary. 

The man approached the bed handing Blaine a sealed bottle of water. “I’m sorry about that, he tends to… well, it’s not important. Tina will be in to unhook you, your food should be done shortly after.” He turned and started for the door. 

“Wait.” Blaine called after him. Just as the man reached the door he turned to look at him. “Hmm?” 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Absolutely, you can ask me anything.”

“What’s your name?” 

“I’ll tell you but you already know, don’t you?” 

Blaine blushed and nodded but he seemed a little unsure about it. “Kurt.” He whispered. “But how…”

“You dream about me.” It was a statement but how did he know.

“I don’t understand what’s going on. I’ve been dreaming about you for as long as I can remember, and I heard you in the car. You said you knew where I was because you could feel me, my fear, my pain. And someone mentioned something about my being your mate.” Blaine closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to fight the dizziness. He swayed and Kurt was at his side in seconds holding him steady. “Baby you need to rest. Please lay down.” At the sound of Kurt calling him baby his eyes slowly opened as he shivered. 

“How did you…you were way over there. And why does my body react to you the way it does? A simple touch, a sweet word and I wanna do anything you say. When you say my name, or call me baby or love it sends shivers down my spine. A lingering touch makes my body feel like it’s on fire, burning from the inside.” He brought his hand up to rub his temple as he groaned. 

“Blaine you need to rest and eat. Please lay down, I’ll wake you when your food is done and I’ll answer any questions you have while you’re eating, I promise.” Kurt ran his knuckles down his cheek, then his index finger along his jaw to his chin to slide his hand along the side of Blaine’s neck. “Please lay back.” He whispers as he starts to lay Blaine back on the pillows. He leans in pressing his lips to his forehead. Blaine felt the static crackle across his nerves. 

Kurt slowly pulls his hand away rubbing his thumb across Blaine’s bottom lip, slightly bending down the middle. Blaine shivers at the contact then whimpers at the loss of touch. God, he wanted Kurt to kiss him, to feel those soft gentle lips press to his. For Kurt to suck his bottom lip and bite lightly. He’s dreamed it often enough.

Kurt slid from the bed leaving the room. A few minutes later a cute Asian girl who must be Tina came in and unhooked all the machines and laid a white tube on the side table. Once he was free he got up on shaky legs, taking the tube of ointment and slowly making his way to the bathroom. After a shower, treated burns and clean pajama pants he returned to his bed. He slid under the covers rolling to his side and snuggling down into the pillows. Sleep found him quickly.  
__________

He wasn’t sure how long he was asleep when he felt fingers brush over his temple down his cheek and the shell of his ear. Then he heard that voice. “Baby, wake up, it’s time to eat.”

As Blaine set up he stretched his arms over his head causing the blanket to fall to his waist. Even though Kurt had seen him naked, naked and hard he still caught the blush that spread across the man’s cheeks. As Blaine sat up Kurt positioned a tray across his lap before sitting in a chair by his bed. It was some kind of soup, a croissant, and some coffee. 

“I know you’re still leery of us, of me. I promise no one is going to hurt you, they’d have to answer to me and believe me that is not something any of them want to do. If you want I’ll have Tina eat some first so you know it’s alright.” 

Blaine shook his head. “No, it’s okay I can’t explain why, but I trust you. Plus I’m starving and this smells amazing.” Blaine started to eat and after the third bite, he looked at Kurt expectantly. “So, start talking beautiful.”

Kurt’s eyes got bigger and his eyebrows raised. “Hearing you finally call me that…thank you.” He blushed slightly but continued. “Wow, I don’t know where to start really. You just want to ask me something?”

“Tell me about you. Your last name, where you’re from, about your family. How old you are. How you knew I needed you…your help.” Blaine had so many questions he didn’t know where to start. He just wanted Kurt to tell him everything, but he’d start with the basics.

Kurt took a deep breath. “Okay. My last name is Hummel, I’m originally from Lima, Ohio, my mom died when I was eight it’s been my dad and I until he met Carol. Now I have a wonderful step-mom and step-brother Finn, who helped me get you out. The age question can wait till later and I knew you needed my help because like you heard in the car, I felt it.” 

“Why does the age question have to wait till later, and what do you mean you felt it?” Blaine asked between spoonfuls of soup.

“After I tell you some more intimate information then we will discuss my age. By ‘I felt it’ I mean I can feel your emotions. I’m not the only one. You can feel mine too, I just don’t think you realize it.” Kurt stood and then sat on the edge of the bed by Blaine’s hip. 

He took the tray when Blaine finished, setting it on the chair he had been sitting in. As he took Blaine’s hand and saw him visibly shutter, he whispered, "I dream about you too." Blaine released a breath. “See, that’s what I was talking about. Just your hand in mine, a simple touch.” Blaine said as he looked down at their clasped hands, Kurt started to rub his thumb over the back of his hand and with every pass sparks traveled up his arm. 

“What are you feeling?”

“Sparks…” He whispered each word while slowly looking up to meet Kurt’s eyes. “Nervous, scared, a-roused. But I’m not scared. I AM nervous but I feel more nervous than I actually am.”

“Those are my emotions. You feel scared because I am and the extra nerves are from me as well.” A blush spread across his face. “I love that just this simple touch makes you feel…that way.”

“Why are you scared? I’m in a hospital bed I don’t see me doing much damage.” Blaine smiled but when he saw something pass over Kurt’s face, his smile fell. “I’m not going to hurt you, Kurt.”

Kurt shivered at the sound of his name from those lips. Oh, he'd waited so long to hear it. “Physical pain is not my concern. I need to tell you something and I need you to understand that you are not being held here, you may leave whenever you like. I will have a car take you anywhere you choose.”

“What is it that you are so scared to tell me and you think would make me want to leave?”

“There is no easy way to say this so um, I’m a…” Kurt started to shake slightly. Blaine felt it, his fear, but he didn’t care why. His body told him to go to him. Blaine scooted closer to wrap his arms around Kurt but before he made contact Kurt stood abruptly, turning his back to Blaine. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid if you touch me I won’t tell you.” Kurt took a deep breath taking a step away. “I’m not like you, not human, not anymore. I’m a...a vampire.” He stated it so quietly it was barely a whisper. 

Blaine took a deep breath and as he released it he asked. “How old are you?” 

Kurt kept his back to him as he answered. “Twenty-two…in human years. A hundred and fifty-three in vampire.” He took another step toward the door. 

Blaine couldn’t explain what he was feeling he knew the fear and sadness was coming from Kurt so he pushed those emotions aside so he could determine what he was truly feeling. He wasn’t scared, or even nervous about what Kurt had told me. The Kurt in his dreams was the Kurt standing before him. He noticed Kurt begin to walk away, he couldn’t let that happen, and then he heard a quiet, “I’m sorry, I’ll go.” 

END CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the dream becomes reality, hold tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone reading. Thanks for the comments with all the wonderful input and things said. I'm glad you're liking the story. Hope you like this chapter too.  
> Warning of sexual content.

Chapter 3  
Holding On

Blaine swung his legs off the bed and as soon as his feet hit the floor he reached out, grabbing Kurt’s arm. As he spun him around he wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him close. The other hand slid along his jaw, thumb on his cheek as he looked into Kurt’s eyes. “I’ve known who and what you are since I was eight and I fell in love with you when I was fifteen. The fact that you’re actually real, in my arms and I can touch you,” At that he rubbed his thumb back and forth over his cheekbone. “I’m never letting you go.” As he leaned in he pulled Kurt towards him. As he ghosted Kurt’s lips he spoke. “God I’ve wanted this,” He looked from Kurt’s eyes to his lips then back up, “…wanted you for so long, I still can’t believe you’re real.” 

It felt like his whole body came alive when he pressed his lips to Kurt’s. They were softer than he had dreamed. He licked across his bottom lip asking entry. Kurt parted his lips slightly and sighed when Blaine’s tongue slid against his. As Blaine deepened the kiss he walked forward causing Kurt to take steps back. Kurt gasped and braced his hands on Blaine’s chest when his back came in contact with the wall. 

Blaine pulled away to kiss across his jaw, licking from his pulse to just under his ear before planting a hard kiss there. He licked and kissed down the smooth column of his neck stopping to suck gently at the juncture of his shoulder. Kurt moaned and moved his hands over Blaine’s chest to grip his hips. Those moans went straight south. He took Kurt’s left wrist, lifted it over his head pinning it to the wall as he flattened his tongue to lick up the length of his neck. He pulled back just enough to blow along the wet line sending a shiver through Kurt’s body. Blaine smiled as he leaned back in kissing over his pulse, nipping gently. 

He captured his lips once again, but this kiss was more urgent, the press of his lips harder. He released Kurt’s wrist gently running his nails down his arm, along his side, and over his ribs. As Kurt arched his back moaning into the kiss and pressing his hips into Blaine’s, Blaine gripped those hips with both hands. He grinded into him, causing the other man to gasp breaking the kiss. 

Blaine placed a hand flat against the wall by Kurt’s head to ground himself. “You take my breath away.” Kurt whispered. Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes, they were the color of the sea before a storm. Dark with a hint of danger. He leaned back in kissing the hollow of his throat. Kurt rested his head back on the wall with a moan stretching out his neck. Blaine couldn’t resist, he licked up and over his Adam’s apple turning his head slightly to kiss his pulse as he pressed his hardness against Kurt’s leg.

Kurt growled, it started as a low rumble in his chest but once it escaped his lips was deep and raspy, and the sexiest thing Blaine had ever heard. He pulled away from his neck to look him in the eye. He licked Kurt’s upper lip. “That was fucking sexy. Do it again?” Kurt grabbed Blaine by his biceps rolling on the wall to press Blaine against it. He pressed his lips to Blaine’s, gently sucking his bottom lip then grazing it with his teeth as he pulled back. Leaning back in he licked up the column of his neck stopping over his pulse. He kissed it softly and growled against his skin. Blaine moaned tilting his head to give Kurt better access. “God Kurt.” Kurt kissed and nipped along his neck to his collarbone. 

As Kurt continued his assault on his neck his hands slid over his chest, down his ribs to rest on his hips. “You really are gorgeous, and I know you probably don’t like being called that, especially after…but it really is the best way to describe you.” 

“Kurt it’s fine, the butterflies flutter when YOU say it. Before doesn’t matter.” 

Kurt cupped his jaw kissing him softly. “Did you have more questions?”

“Yes, tons…like what it means that I’m your mate, but, seeing as I’m not going anywhere, we have plenty of time for that. What I want right now…” He turns them putting Kurt back against the wall. He slides his hands under the hem of his shirt to rest on the cool skin of his hips causing Kurt to gasp. He slowly runs his knuckles across his stomach, meeting in the middle just over the button of his jeans. A visible shiver runs through Kurt’s body. “I want to taste you.” Looking up at him through his lashes Blaine lowers himself to his knees as he unbuttons then slowly unzips Kurt’s jeans. 

He licks over his belly button, slowly dipping his tongue inside then licks just below before pressing his lips just above the start of hair. Kurt’s muscles tense under his lips. Blaine breathes him in making his cock twitch. He glances up at Kurt who nods, “Yes.” He breathes his approval. Blaine looks down at his hands that are still on the open flaps of Kurt’s jeans. He slowly begins to peel them down his thighs, kissing his hip bone. 

He slides the jeans over the swell of his ass and groans as his nails scrap over the perfect roundness. “Your ass is perfect.” He kisses the line where his leg meets his hip as he slides the jeans down freeing his erection, his jeans pooling around his feet. Trailing his right hand up the inside of his right leg he grips his inner thigh as he bites at his hip. “God, you’re even more beautiful than in my dreams.” 

Without warning, he licks up the length of Kurt’s cock, hard and leaking. He collects the pre-cum with his tongue as he swirls it around the head pausing to lick over the slit. “Mmm, you taste amazing.” Kurt’s body tenses as he arches against the wall and moans, “Oh god.” Blaine takes the head in his mouth twisting his tongue around the ridge before lowering his lips taking more of Kurt into his mouth. As the head of Kurt’s cock bumps against the back of his throat, he moans sending vibrations all through Kurt’s body. 

Kurt runs his fingers through Blaine’s hair pulling gently. “Uhh, feels so good.” Blaine continues to bob his head, licking and sucking twisting his tongue around the head, pressing against the vein along the underside of his cock. He glances up at Kurt through his lashes and is rewarded with the most beautiful site he’s ever seen, more beautiful than anything he could have dreamed. 

The bicep of Kurt’s right arm is flexed with the effort of not pulling Blaine’s head down onto his cock. His head is laid back, eyes closed as his lids flutter with each sensation. Flushed face as soft pleasure moans escape his parted lips. That’s when Blaine notices the small hint of Kurt’s fangs. God that’s hot. Blaine grips his hip and pulls him deeper into his mouth, silently urging him to move. Kurt doesn’t get the hint so Blaine pulls off before kissing the head and looking up. 

He’s met with lust blown bright blue eyes. “Kurt you don’t have to hold back.” Blaine sinks his lips back down Kurt’s shaft and hums when the head hits the back of his throat. As he opens it up Kurt grips the back of his head gently and pushes in deeper. Blaine moans around the cock in his throat then swallows awarding him a growl as Kurt starts to move in and out, slow and careful.

He pulls all the way out and Blaine takes the opportunity to swallow and catch his breath before licking the pre-cum off the head, encouraging Kurt to continue. As he slides his cock back in Blaine’s mouth he moans Blaine's name. That definitely goes straight south and Blaine reaches to free his erection from his pajama pants and strokes himself slowly with a slight wince. 

Kurt must have noticed because he reaches to stop his movement. “Don’t, I want to touch you. Please wait?” Blaine hums his yes around Kurt’s cock pulling on his hips as he releases himself. As he sucks and licks his cock Kurt can see past Blaine to his lap where his cock bobs hard and leaking. Waiting. They find a rhythm and soon Kurt’s tapping Blaine’s shoulder to let him know he’s close. Blaine just sucks harder, taking Kurt deeper. When he feels Kurt tense he slides his cock out so he’s just sucking the head. When he comes it spurts over Blaine’s tongue and he sucks him deep swallowing everything he gives as he slowly pulls off making sure to get every drop. His cock leaves his lips with a quiet pop then he kisses the head as it starts to soften.  
__________

Blaine’s still on his knees eyes cast to the floor catching his breath when he feels a hand on his neck tracing along his jaw to his chin. Kurt slightly lifts his face He looks up at Kurt through his lashes blushing as hazel eyes meet blue. “As beautiful as you look in submission…” Kurt holds his hand out and Blaine takes it. “I’d much rather lay you out and savor every inch of you.” He pulls Blaine up to stand in front of him, as he does gravity helps out and he looks down to see Blaine’s pajama pants pooled around his feet, his delicious leaking cock stuck out just over the waistband of his boxer briefs and moans. With Blaine’s hand in his Kurt moves them to the bed, leaving their pants abandon on the floor. When they get closer Kurt spins Blaine under his arm ballroom style grabbing his hip and gently pushing him against the side of the bed. 

Kurt releases his hand and grips the back of his neck. He presses his lips to Blaine’s sucking his bottom lip then biting gently growling against his lips. “God Kurt if you keep doing that you aren’t gonna need to even touch me to make me come.”

“Lay back?” Kurt’s voice filters through Blaine’s ears and his body reacts like earlier. There’s no other option but ‘to obey’? As he slides up the bed Kurt pulls his underwear off to discard them on the floor. He climbs up his body kissing the inside of his thighs, over his abs and chest taking a detour to suck and nip each nipple, then to lick up his neck eliciting delicious moans from the other man. As he nips over Blaine’s pulse a low rumble starts in his throat, growling against his neck Blaine shivers, “Kurt.” It comes out as a whimper as he cups Kurt’s jaw looking in his eyes, then to his parted lips. “Where did they go?” 

“Where did what go, my love?” Kurt breaths over his jaw. 

“Your fangs.” Before the last word is fully out of his mouth Kurt has gone rigid above him. “What is it beautiful, what’s wrong?” Blaine’s voice is laced with concern.

“Wait, you saw them?” Kurt looked away.

“Yes. Baby, look at me. What’s wrong? Please talk to me.” Blaine rubbed his thumb across Kurt’s cheekbone. “Baby?”

Kurt closes his eyes sighing. “Call me baby again?”

Blaine leans in kissing Kurt softly, “Baby, please” he whispers against his lips. 

Kurt moans, “Uhh, okay. Fangs…right. I’m sorry you had to see them, I don’t usually lose control.”

“Baaaybee, there’s no need to apologize.” As Blaine spoke Kurt moved his lips over his pulse tickling his neck with the tip of his tongue. “Kuurt.” 

Kurt moved down Blaine’s body: licking, kissing, sucking and nipping. He licked across his stomach causing Blaine’s muscles to tighten. “Let me see them?” Blaine finally asks. 

“Blaine, are you sure?”

“Yes beautiful.” Blaine smirked down at him. Kurt kissed his stomach then the center of his chest. As he lifted his head he parted his lips and Blaine gasped. Two little but extremely sharp looking fangs were just visible below Kurt’s upper lip. It was really fucking sexy. 

Kurt barely turned his head averting his eyes. “Kurt. Please look at me.” Blaine reached down cupping Kurt’s jaw making him look up at him. “You are so beautiful...” As Kurt parted his lips to sigh Blaine ran his thumb down the length of Kurt’s fang. “And these, these are fucking sexy. Kiss me?” Kurt’s breath caught in his throat.

Blaine pulled slightly on Kurt’s jaw to get him to move. Crawling up his chest Kurt licks over Blaine’s left nipple, flicking the tip of his tongue over it making Blaine moan. He sucks the hardened nub between his lips pulling off as he continues kissing up his chest, nipping his collarbone, licking up the column of his neck, sucking the skin over his pulse and nipping softly. Blaine tilts his head to give Kurt better access. “Uhhh, Kurt. Please. Kiss me.”

Kurt leaned in licking Blaine’s upper lip. Blaine watched as his fangs started to recede. “Leave them.” 

“But, what if I hurt you.” Kurt’s eyes were full of concern. 

“Please, leave them, kiss me.”

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine’s sliding his tongue past his bottom lip in search of his tongue. Blaine’s tongue slid against his and he moaned into the kiss. “Touch me.” Blaine whimpered against his lips. Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine’s cock slowly stroking but releases him when he hisses in pain. He pulls out of the kiss looking over Blaine’s body with concern. “My love, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. Please don’t stop.” Blaine pants. Kurt leans back in kissing him softly and gently wrapping his fingers loosely around him, he hisses again as his body tenses,  
and his bottom lip brushes against Kurt’s fang. Blaine gasps. As Kurt pulls away he slows his hand on his cock. Kurt watches as a drop of blood slides over Blaine’s lip. The slight pain in his groin forgotten. 

“Go ahead.” Blaine whispers.

Kurt slowly leans down licking the blood from his lip then sucking the wound. Blaine arches his back and whimpers. 

Kurt tightens his grip slightly reminding Blaine of the pain as he winces. Kurt sits up removing his hand to place it flat on the bed beside Blaine’s hip while he runs his fingertips over his cheek. “I can fix that, do you trust me?” 

“Yes, of course.” Blaine answers as he wraps a hand around the back of Kurt’s head to gently play with the hair there. Kurt runs his tongue over his fang and Blaine watches as blood seeps from the cut. Kurt shuffles down the bed till Blaine can feel his hot breath against his cock. Kurt leans in licking over the mild burns around the base of Blaine’s cock and the underside of his balls. Blaine notices the wetness feels thicker somehow. When Kurt resurfaces he notices a touch of blood on his lip. 

As Kurt makes his way back up his body Blaine reaches out and wipes the blood away with his thumb before bringing it to his lips. Kurt grabs his wrist. “What are you doing?” He doesn’t look mad or even scared about Blaine’s gesture. He looks completely aroused. “I want to taste you. Will it turn me?” Blaine asks. “No.” Kurt grins a sexy crooked grin before releasing Blaine’s wrist. 

He licks the blood from his thumb closing his eyes and moaning as it spreads across his taste buds. When he opens them again Kurt in gazing at him with those dangerous ocean eyes. He grabs the back of his neck crashing their lips together, licking the roof of his mouth he moans as Kurt wraps his fingers once again around his cock. This times there is no wincing, no hiss of pain and Kurt catches the confusion in Blaine’s eyes. “My blood heals.” He mumbles as he starts kissing across his cheek. 

He starts stroking him faster sucking his jaw, then his pulse, kissing down his neck, nipping across his collarbone, down the left side of his chest to suck his nipple pulling off to continue his path down his ribs to his abs, licking over his belly button before kissing the inside of his thigh. Blaine is moaning, arching into the touch of his mouth and falling apart. “You’re so sexy, my love.”

Kurt hovers over Blaine’s straining cock, so close he could feel his breath against him. Kurt glances up and Blaine notices his fangs are gone. Kurt lowers his head and licks the glistening bead of pre-cum from the slit growling low in his throat. “God, you taste…” He wraps his lips around the head then takes all of Blaine into the wet heat of his mouth, moaning. 

He licks and sucks, twisting his tongue around the head and along the ridge. He dips the tip of his tongue into the slit and Blaine moans loudly, “Oh, god.” Kurt presses his tongue hard against the vein on the underside of his cock as he sucks from base to head. “Kurt, oh…” Kurt looks up to see Blaine roll his head back as his eyelids fluttered closed. “Feels so good.” He breaths out. 

Kurt got his rhythm and when Blaine’s body tenses, as he tries to form coherent words Kurt just hollows his cheeks taking Blaine down his throat. As Blaine’s orgasm hits Kurt swallows around his cock. He pulls off pressing a gentle kiss to his soft cock before kissing his stomach. He looks up Blaine’s trembling body, meeting his  
eyes, “You’re so beautiful.” 

Kurt realized Blaine’s body wasn’t calming then saw the tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. He crawls up beside him cupping his jaw turning his face to look at him. “What’s wrong my love?” 

Blaine hadn’t realized he was crying till now. He rolls wrapping his arms around Kurt nuzzling his face into his neck. Kurt kisses the top of his head. “I’m sorry, was this too much? Too soon?” Blaine shakes his head. “Blaine, baby, please talk to me. I can feel you, but your emotions seem everywhere at once.”

Blaine lifts his head meeting bright blue green eyes. “I…I can’t…” He kisses Kurt’s lips softly leaving their lips touching as he continues. “You’re real.” He pulls back. “I feel like this is all a dream, like I’m going to wake up and you’re going to be gone. Now that I have you, I can’t…I can’t lose you, Kurt. I won’t survive it.” He brings his hand up sliding it along the side of Kurt’s neck to rub his cheekbone with his thumb. He rests his forehead against Kurt’s and breaths against his lips, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed. I have some ideas of where to go with this but am currently working on two other Glee-related stories. This was a quick one that came to me in a dream. I'll try to update soon. Thanks again.


	4. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do you draw the line between nightmares and dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone that's been reading, leaving kudos and comments. It means a lot that you all are liking the story and thanks for the suggestions I've already received. They are always appreciated.

Chapter 4  
Connection

He woke with a start. Eyes snapping open. He tries to sit up but can’t. No, no no no no. His arms are restrained, he tries to pull his leg up but that too is tied down. His eyes glance down the length of his body. Fuuck! He’s still in the facility. It was all a dream. The rescue, Kurt, everything. 

As he pulls on his restraints trying desperately to at least loosen them he hears that quiet hum, NO. As the electricity hits him his whole body convulses. He screams, clenching his eyes closed, begging for it to stop. As he thrashes against his restraints the rope cuts into his ankles and the tender flesh on the underside of his wrists. When the excruciating pain finally stops he’s left with a very painful throbbing erection as small electric tremors race through his body.

He slowly opens his eyes only to snap them shut again. Maybe if he doesn’t look they won’t hurt him again. “Hey, gorgeous.” He squeezes his eyes closed tighter causing them to water. I won’t look, I won’t look. 

Then fingers wrap around his erection feeling like thousands of little knives and because there was a man there when he closed them and this hand could possibly belong to him, he reluctantly opens his eyes. Bad choice. The man was still there, naked, slowly stroking himself. Looking down he spots a pretty blonde girl, the guilty party stroking his shaft. As he looks at her hand she leans in licking over the slit teasingly. Blaine looks up at the ceiling. 

“You like that handsome? That feel good? You wish it was me touching you, licking your cock? Wish it was my soft warm tongue dipping into your slit?” The man just wouldn’t SHUT UP. All Blaine could think about was Kurt. Kurt’s soft hand on his cock, those beautiful ocean eyes watching him as he slowly lapped at the slit. His soft swollen red lips sliding over his cock. He felt it twitch as pre-cum leaked from the head. The girl released him quickly signaling what was to come. 

“Ahhh! Please, stop! God… stop please!” Blaine screamed and begged, but there was no one who cared. Eventually, it stopped. Before he could breathe a sigh of relief the pain started again. “Fuuuck!” He screamed himself hoarse before the device was turned off once more. Blaine whimpered. “Ple… please… stop.” 

It felt harder? Stronger? Did they turn it up? Tears streamed from the corners of his eyes into his hairline as he tried to catch his breath. He’d stopped thrashing, he knew there was no getting away. There was no cure and therefore his treatment would never stop. He whimpered at the realization he was going to die here and if the Kurt from his dreams was actually real, he would never meet him. That hurt him more than anything they could ever do to him. The darkness was calling, it felt safe so he let it take him.  
__________

His body was shaking, convulsing really, as he thrashes. He’s soaked in sweat, his curls stuck to his forehead as he clenches his hands into fists. He screams and begs, “Please, stop.” He settles slightly only to shake harder. “Fuuuck!” He screams louder, his voice straining before his body quiets, his muscles occasionally jerking and tensing up. He starts to whimper as salty tears slide into his hairline. “Ple… please… stop.” The pain and desperation in his voice is heartbreaking.  
________

Kurt’s eyes snap open at the first whimper. His body blanketed in fear, desperation, and pain. Then the shaking started followed quickly by screams and cries of agony. His own body covered in sweat, trembled when waves of pain hit him. He sat up maneuvering the best he could to get closer, to get better access. 

He tries petting him while speaking softly, running his fingers through his hair, talking into his ear and kissing his forehead. He’d try shaking him, but there’s no point his whole body is already doing that. “Blaine.” Kurt can’t hold back his tears, seeing, feeling his mate in so much agony is truly breaking his heart. “Baby, wake up. Please.” He pleads trying again to smooth him he cups his jaw and kisses his lips softly. “Please.” It still doesn’t work.

Blaine screams again and Kurt physically feels it, he braces an arm across his chest leaning forward. “Oh god.” He whispers. Still holding Blaine’s jaw he pleads, “Blaine, baby. Waaake uuup.” Then … Blaine whimpers. “Ku…Kurt.” Kurt’s body is bathed in loss, longing, and fear. His heart is aching with the force of Blaine’s emotions as he tries to catch his breath. With furrowed brows, he decides…  
__________ 

He rolls so that he’s straddling Blaine’s hips effectively stilling his body. He wraps his right arm under his back and with the left hand, he cradles his head. He lifts him slightly from the bed bringing his lips to Blaine’s neck. Licking up the vein to stop over his pulse. Kissing and sucking the sensitive skin before slowly sinking his fangs in.

Blaine moans. Kurt sighs, that’s an improvement. He swallows once, this isn’t about feeding, this is about stopping his mates’ suffering. Like this Blaine’s emotions are more intense and Kurt has to concentrate to overpower them. He emanates safety and love, letting it pour into his mates’ psyche. As Kurt pushes away the pain and misery Blaine’s body slowly stops trembling. He shivers as Kurt pulls his fangs out then again when he licks over the wound stopping the bleeding. 

Softly he lays Blaine back on the bed as his eyes start to flutter open. Golden whiskey slowly revealed under dark thick beautiful lashes. Kurt internally swoons as he slides his hand to the unbitten side of Blaine’s neck rubbing his thumb along his jaw. “Are you alright, my love?”

“I am now. Even though this is just another dream.” Blaine smiles sadly. 

“Mon amour, this is no dream. I’m real and I’m right here.” Kurt leans down pressing his lips to Blaine’s. “You were having a nightmare, my love. I had to wake you.” 

Blaine took a shaky breath. “You mean this is my reality? Not the facility? Yesterday was all real? … You’re real.” The last two words were whispered as tears began to swell in his eyes. 

“Aww, my love, of course, I’m real.” Kurt leans in kissing him softly. “You’re safe. I promise.”

“But, how? How did you pull me out? The pain was so real, and then… … there was this feeling and I just gave in.” Blaine turned his head and that’s when he feels it, the sting in his neck. He raises his hand to the bite. “You bit me.” 

It wasn’t a question and Kurt tenses sitting back on his heels. He sounds angry. “My love, I’m… I’m sorry. I tried other methods of waking you to no avail. I was desperate to stop your suffering. I could feel everything. It felt like someone was ripping my heart out. I needed a direct connection, biting you was the quickest non-intrusive way. Please, please forgive me.” He let a single tear slide over his cheek, looking down at Blaine’s chest and whispering, “I’m so sor...” 

His words were cut off when Blaine, who’d at some point sat up and was cupping the side of his neck, lifted his chin with a delicate finger and softly pressed his lips to Kurt’s. Leaving their lips almost touching he spoke softly. “Calm down beautiful. Focus. Feel it. What do you feel?”

Kurt closed his eyes, breathing in Blaine’s breath, his cologne… the scent of him. Love. Relief. Gratitude. Arousal? Lazily his eyes flutter open as he focuses on that last feeling. His eyes darken to that stormy ocean blue and he grins, flashing a hint of fang and Blaine sees flashes of another Kurt, a darker Kurt but still his body responds. “I thought you were angry, seems I was mistaken.” Kurt breaths the words out. 

“Oh, beautiful, I am not mad. Not in the least. SO, … … I’ve been meaning to ask, how do I taste?” He smirks at Kurt looking through his lashes as the vampire internally swoons trying to catch his breath.

Kurt blushes. “I… well you see, I was too worried about you to really pay that much attention.” What a lie. The first time Blaine’s blood touched his tongue he was in ecstasy. He’d never tasted anything like it. This time he’d gotten a full gulp, not like the tiny cut on his lip the day before. And from a vein. 

Blaine hums. “I doubt that’s the truth.” He pulls Kurt toward him as he lays back forcing him to hold his weight on his left arm. His right rested lightly on Blaine’s hip. “When’s the last time you feed, my angel?”

“Three days a… My angel? Surely you understand I am anything but.” 

“Are you complaining? Do you hate it that much? And I know what you are.” Blaine asks with a crooked smile and determined eyes. 

Kurt sits back. “No. I don’t hate it at all, but I just need to be clear. The way I am with you, with my family, my clan… that’s not how I always am.” Kurt admitted. “I mean, I was human, but contracted a disease originating from demons.” I’m sure the one that turned me was pure demon. That’s a story for another time. “Even if I am known to control myself when others can’t. … … You say that but what if you leave? What if, once you see the real me, you leave me?” 

Blaine huffs, propping himself up on his elbows and shakes his head. “Kurt. Please look at me.” When he does, he continues. “I need you to understand, I need to be clear. I have dreamed about you ever since I can remember dreaming. I thought you were just that, a dream. You know how hard it was being in love with a dream. No one was ever good enough cause no one was ever you. When I say I know what you are, I really mean that. I’ve had other dreams as well. Most would label them as nightmares, but any chance I got to see you was a dream. I’ve seen you feed, fight, even kill… but none of that matters to me. Kurt, I love you and I’m not going anywhere. Do you understand?” Blaine sits up wrapping his arms around Kurt’s back kissing his neck. 

Kurt nods. “Yea… I think I’m beginning too. I can’t believe you’ve seen me like that. I didn’t realize we were that connected. That wasn’t … isn’t something I ever wanted you to see. I’m sorry that you did. But, to answer your other question, it’s been about three days since I last fed. I was actually going to head out this morning.” He shivered as Blaine ran his nose up the soft sensitive skin on his neck humming till he reached his ear, sucking the lobe between his lips. He breaths warm breathe against the shell of Kurt’s ear. “Don’t leave, mon ange.”

Kurt fights to control the shivers that run through his body cause holy shit Blaine speaks French. 

The last thing he actually wants is to leave his lover. “My love, I must. It’s already been too long. I must feed.”

Blaine kisses along his jaw to lick over the seam of his lips. When he’s given access he slips his tongue in to lick the roof of his mouth, tasting blood and what Blaine is proud to be familiar with now as the taste of Kurt’s mouth. He licks over his teeth. When he pulls away Kurt’s fangs are slightly elongated. “You’re hungry.” Blaine states. 

Kurt chuckles. “For more than just blood I assure you. But, yes, I must go. I’ll return as soon as I can. You may go and do whatever you like. Most will be out with me.” He leans over kissing Blaine chastely. “I love you.”

He starts to lift his leg from the bed when Blaine grabs his hips. “Wait.” Kurt looks startled but does anything really startle a vampire? “Why go out when I’m right here. Don’t look at me like that, Kurt. I mean it. I know what you’re thinking. You don’t want to make me your victim and I understand where that’s coming from, but…” Blaine blushes. “I’ve had dreams about this. Feeling your fangs slowly penetrate my skin, the feeling, the sound as you drink from me, knowing I’m providing what sustains you.” His cock twitches and from Kurt’s seat perched over his hips, he feels it through the thin layer the bed sheet provides. 

“Blaine, mon amour. That’s part of the reason I don’t want to feed from you, another reason… well, I wasn’t exactly honest with you earlier. The small tastes I’ve had of your blood…” It’s Kurt’s turn to blush. “I’ve never tasted anything like it. … I… I can’t.” He shifts again as to leave. Blaine flips them eliciting a yelp from the vampire as he successfully pins him to the mattress. All his naked beauty laid out beneath him. 

“Kurt. I want you to feed from me. It’s not that I just don’t want you to leave, which I don’t by any means, but… please, baby just this once.” Blaine lowers his voice. “Bite me, peenAtrate my skin with your fangs, drink from me…” Blaine’s cock twitches. “Kurt, please. … Baby, pllleeease.” 

A growl rumbles deep in Kurt’s chest. He looks Blaine in the eyes and when he speaks it’s low and raspy. “God, you’re so sexy when you beg.” 

Mmm, his voice. Fuck, his fangs are fully extended. “Bite me, Kurt, please. You know you want my blood splashing over your tongue, sliding down your throat. The warmth of it, the feel of my neck against your lips. My moans as your fangs penetrate me. Do it, Kurt, please.” 

Kurt’s staring at the two little holes on Blaine’s neck. He reaches up cradling Blaine’s head in his hand and pulls him down. He licks up his gorgeous neck growling low in his throat as he slowly bites into his neck using the same holes from earlier. Blaine moans and presses his naked erection down into Kurt’s then pushing up, succeeding in rubbing against Kurt’s leaking cock. 

As Kurt drinks moaning into his neck, Blaine ruts against him, their cock’s slick with pre-cum and sweat sliding deliciously together. “Kurt. It feels so good.” He mumbles as his thrusts get harder. They come together as Kurt pulls his fangs from Blaine’s neck with a quick lick to clot it. 

“Oh fuck,” Blaine says as he flops down on his back beside Kurt. “That felt amazing. Does it always feel like that?” Blaine asks the ceiling breathing heavy. 

Kurt laughs, like a real laugh and its music to Blaine’s ears. Like bells. “No, mon amour, it’s only like that for you and only when it’s me. Since I’m your mate. Otherwise, it would have been excruciating. Like someone was dragging a piece of jagged glass along every vein in your body at once as you burn from the inside. It’s a pain you never forget.” 

Blaine raises up on one arm to look down at Kurt’s face sliding his hand over Kurt’s stomach. “You still remember when you were turned?” 

“That wasn’t the only time I’d been bitten, love. He…” Kurt shakes his head. “Never mind that’s a story for another day. Right now you need to eat and rest, I took a lot more blood than I intended. I’ll go fix you something to eat.” He sits up and swings his legs off the bed. When his feet hit the floor Blaine speaks. 

“I’ll rest but can I ask you something?” Kurt hums his approval as he stands. “Is he still a part of your life?” Kurt turns slowly. “I… yes and no.” Blaine can’t stifle his yawn and it doesn’t go unnoticed. “I will tell you about him someday, but now is not the time.” He runs his fingers through Blaine’s curls. “I’ll go get a cloth to clean you up. Be right back.” He returns shortly with a warm cloth and gently cleans the dry come off Blaine’s stomach. “Now, sleep, my love. I’ll wake you when your food is ready.” He leans in kissing his forehead.  
_________

As Kurt leaves the room Blaine grabs the blanket pulling it over himself as he rolls to his side. Who was this person that turned Kurt? I want to hate him for hurting Kurt, for taking away his human life, but if he hadn’t then I would have never met Kurt. Would I have another soulmate? If Kurt had died long ago, would there be someone else? Kurt seemed shaken when he was brought up. Why? And what does he mean by ‘yes and no’? If he wasn’t Kurt’s mate then why did he turn him? What does it even mean that I’m Kurt mate? Eventually, the blood loss and his less than ideal night of nightmare laced sleep caught up to him and he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
_________

Kurt was in the kitchen cutting up the vegetables for the chicken penne pasta he was making for Blaine when David slid up behind him, hands on his hips. He leaned in close to his neck, kissing distance. “What are you making, handsome?” 

“David. Get. Your fucking. Hands. Off me.” He commanded calmly. David removed his hands and took a step back. Kurt turns to face him. “How many fucking times do I have to tell you to not fucking touch me? It’s bad enough that you look at me like you do. Now, what the fuck do you want?”

David was looking at his feet and when he answered his eyes remained there. “I’m sorry, sir. I just… we were all going out to feed. I was sent to come get you.”

“I’m not going.” Kurt states as he turns back to his task. 

“But Kurt, you haven’t fed in at least three days all because of him. You haven’t left that fucking room. You’ve been by his side since day one. What’s so fucking special about a fucking human. Please, you have to feed.” 

Kurt turns in a flash gripping David’s throat in an iron grip. “What did I tell you?” He growled in David’s face. “When it comes to him, don’t. Just don’t. You know nothing.” David gasped. “And for your information, I already fed…” He grins a sinister grin. “From him.” 

David groans. As Kurt releases his throat he falls to his knees at Kurt’s feet. “No, please, no. Sir… I.” But his pleading meant nothing. Kurt turned his back to him and finished preparing Blaine’s food. Once it was in the oven and the timer set he simply walked away leaving David to sob into his hands.

END CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :0)


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories take us back. Dreams take us forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry it has taken so long to get this update posted. I literally wrote this chapter six times, editing and editing then finally just scrapping the whole thing and starting over. So the current score is story - 6, author - 1. So let me know what you all think. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5**  
**Memories**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_There was a knock on the door. Kurt looked up from the book he was reading. Weird, he wasn’t expecting anyone. “David, are you expecting company?”_

_“Nope, want me to answer it?” David asks from his seat across the room._

_“No, it’s probably Rachel, she probably forgot her key again.” Kurt stated as he stood laying his book on the coffee table and walking over to the door. The closer he got his body seemed to buzz. He knew this feeling. He unlocked the big latch then quickly slid the large metal door open. “Rem?!” Kurt threw himself into his boyfriend’s arms._

_Remington squeezed him close kissing his temple. “Hello, love. Did you miss me?”_

_“Of course I missed you, I haven’t seen you in months.” Kurt loosens his grip so he can look his boyfriend in the eyes. “How long are you staying this time?” Kurt asks with a pout._

_Remington cups the side of Kurt’s neck pulling him back in. “I’m not sure, my love.” He answers with his lips in kissing distance. “David, make yourself scarce. I’d like some alone time with my gorgeous boyfriend.” As he finished speaking he closed the short distance between them. As he slowly walked Kurt backwards towards the bedroom Kurt saw out of the corner of his eye as David left the apartment._

_Once in the room Remington slowly lays him down on the bed. He scoots up as Remington crawls not breaking the kiss. With his head now on the pillows and Remington straddling his waist Kurt raises his hips seeking some kind of friction and moans when Remington presses back._

_This isn’t their first time, shit Kurt’s lost count of how many times they’ve made love, had sex and fucked like animals. But it has been months._

_They slowly undressed each other between kisses. Remington stretches him open with gentle fingers as he clutches the bed sheets and moans. “Fuck Kurt, I’ve missed this. You’re so beautiful.” Remington says as he leans down kissing up Kurt’s neck, across his jaw to finally stop on his lips. “God, I love you.”_

_“I love you, too Rem. Please, make love to me. I’ve missed you so much.” Kurt’s voice is thick with emotion, he just needs to be close to his boyfriend. “Shh, my love. I’m here.” Remington coos as he pets Kurt’s neck._

_Remington lubes himself and removes his fingers before slowly pressing into his lover. He gives Kurt a few minutes after ever couple inches to adjust to the stretch before continuing. Once he’s fully sheathed in Kurt’s heat he again waits. “Move, Rem, please.” Kurt whimpers after a moment._

_With a slow, steady rhythm Remington thrusts deeper. He angles his hips and thrusts forward. “Yes, Rem. Right there. Harder. Oh god.” Remington does as his lover asks, assaulting his prostate with each thrust. Way too soon Kurt finds himself tittering on the edge. “Rem, I’m so close.”_

_Remington leans down licking up his neck stopping at his pulse and nipping the skin gently. He sucks over the thrumming under his sensitive skin not slowing his hips as he gently sinks his fangs into Kurt’s neck and begins to drink._

_“Oh god. Fuck. Remington.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The timer on the oven pulls Kurt from his thoughts. After all these years, Kurt still got flashbacks quiet often. What happened with Blaine must have sparked that memory. But, Blaine’s lunch was finished, he needed to eat.

Kurt entered the kitchen only barely registering that David was gone and made up the bed tray. He walked to Blaine’s room and knocked lightly, when there was no answer he gently pushed the door in. Blaine was curled on his side sound asleep but whimpering softly.

Kurt entered placing the tray across the arms of the chair than sitting beside him. He ran his fingertips over and around his ear touching the shell as his thumb brushed over his cheek. He traced his jawline letting his fingertips dance lightly over the side of his neck. He leaned over pressing soft lips to his mate’s temple.

He speaks as he sits back up. “Wake up, my love. It’s time to eat.” Blaine’s eye lids flutter. Slowly those long beautiful lashes open relieving golden whiskey slightly muted from the sleep still clouding his vision. “Kurt?”

“Yes love, I’m here. How did you sleep?”

“I slept… Who were you choking?” He asks still slightly groggy. “He touched you, you were so angry, I could feel it.” Blaine pulled himself up to sit, blinking his eyes as Kurt placed a tray of food on his lap.

“We can talk about that later, right now I need you to eat.” Kurt was hoping Blaine would drop it, but he could feel it, he knew that wasn’t going to be an option. Blaine was pissed. Was it because someone else had touched him, was that close to him or was it Kurt’s behavior that had him feeling this way. Kurt could feel his anger boiling and shivered. _He’s gonna be beautiful._

“You talk, I’ll eat.” Blaine raised his eyebrows in a silent gesture for Kurt to start.

“My love, it’s not important…”

“Baby,” Blaine interrupted him. “I heard and saw everything from the time he walked up behind you till you walked away leaving him sobbing in his hands. Now, who is he? And why does he think he’s allowed to touch you. Or look at you for that matter?” _Ah, so **not**  my behavior then._ 

“Blaine. How? …” _Damn connection. Why can’t I block him out?_ Kurt takes a deep cleansing breath. “Okay, his name is David. He is or was my bodyguard many many years ago. We went to high school together. Shortly after I moved to New York, my maker turned him in order to have someone to protect me while he was away. David did his best. Of course I had no idea what my maker was at the time or that he had turned David. David came to visit, said he was starting school at NYU and asked if he could move in with me and my roommate. We were friends, good friends and so my roommate and I decided we could save money by splitting everything in thirds. He’s been by my side since.” Kurt waited, tried to focus on Blaine’s emotions. He was still angry.

“Right, so is **that**  why he thinks he has the right to put his hands on you, to be within kissing distance of your neck? To submit, to call you sir?” Blaine’s voice was shaking slightly. “Where you ever with him? Was he yours? Is that why he takes liberties?” Blaine wasn’t yelling, wasn’t raising his voice he was that scary calm except for that slight angry shake. _Just like Rem._

“No, Blaine. We were never ever together like that. We have only ever been frien…s.”

“What? What is it?”

“I almost lied to you. We actually haven’t always been friends. There was a time back in high school when David was one of my tormentors. I thought it would stop after my maker and his brothers transferred in, and it did for the most part. Everyone except David. He….shoved me into lockers, called me names, tossed me into dumpsters, threw slushies at me… but the worst was when I decided to confront him for his own goo… …” Kurt’s words faded as he was hit with another memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Walking to class Kurt couldn’t help his great mood. Months had passed by like water and he was blissfully happy. It was his senior year and he finally had a boyfriend. A hot, sexy rocker boyfriend with tattoos and constant sex hair that really cared about him. Remington was great. He held his hand, he kissed him between classes, and he even respected Kurt’s wishes to take it slow in the sex department. Light touching, over the pants, and intense make out sessions were not uncommon. Kurt shivered at the thought._

_He was almost to his class when he was rocked from his thoughts out of nowhere when David shoved him into the lockers before swiftly walking away. Remington rounded the opposite corner making a beeline to Kurt. “Hello love, shouldn’t you be in class?” Kurt swallows before lying. “I was waiting for you.” Remington gives him a quick kiss then takes his hand and they walk into class together._

_During class Kurt’s mind wonders as he watches his boyfriend. Considering Remington’s temper, he didn’t want to tell his boyfriend about David’s continued harassment. As far as Remington knew the bullying had stopped after he crushed Azimio’s hand, ending his football career. Rumor had it the surgeons had to reconstruct his right hand. He can use it, but football was out._

_Kurt knew that if Remington caught David doing what he was doing, David would most definitely find himself in the hospital. Remington was very protective of him, possessively so at times. So Kurt decided the next time David attacked he would confront him himself. Maybe even warn him._

_When David shoved him into the lockers after lunch before walking off and calling him a fag, Kurt chased after him. Following him right into the men’s locker room, bad idea. “What is your problem?” He screamed as he rounded the bank of lockers._

_“What, besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk.” David stated as he removed things from his open locker._

_"Yea like that’s what I want to see. You’ve seen my boyfriend right? Why would I ever want you, asshole. You’re not my type.”_

_“Really!?” David screamed as he slammed his locker closed. “You’re going to talk about him in front of me.” David took steps, getting closer and closer as Kurt kept stepping backwards. When his back hit the bank of lockers, Shit, David caged him in with his arms. “He had to show up here like a knight in shining armor and sweep you off your feet. It was supposed to be me, damnit.” He cursed slamming his fist into the lockers beside Kurt’s head._

_“David what are you….?” But Kurt didn’t get to finish his question because David’s hand gripped his jaw tight and he was leaning in. Kurt tried to move away, to push him off, but David’s hold on his face was too strong, painfully so. He closed his eyes waiting for a kiss, a kiss that never came. He felt the hand fly from his face then heard a thump followed by a choked sound and opened his eyes._

David was laying on his back and Remington was straddling him in a crouch, perched over him, hand around his throat, growling with that scary calmness. “Don’t you ever fucking touch him. Do you understand? I will rip your fucking throat out if you ever touch him again.”

_“Fuck, I’m sorry man, I’m sorry.” David choked out. His face turning red as Remington’s fingers tightened around his throat._

_“Rem, please, don’t hurt him. Let him up.” Kurt slowly approached placing a hand on Remington’s shoulder. “Baby, please. I’m fine, he didn’t hurt me.” He slid his hand up the back of Remington’s neck then around the side letting his fingers dance over the sensitive skin over his pulse. “Please, can we just go?” Remington then turned his head to look at Kurt and all his features softened._

_“Of course, my love.” He released David’s throat, who took a deep shuttering breath while Remington stood wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him close. “You sure you’re alright?” Kurt nodded resting his forehead against Remington’s. “I will be once you kiss me.” Remington smiles and captures Kurt’s lips cupping his jaw gently as Kurt moans against his mouth._

_David meanwhile is forgotten in the floor as the couple deepens their kiss before Remington takes Kurt by the hand and pulls him from the locker room._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kurt! Baby!” Kurt finally blinks his eyes, looks down then up into Blaine’s very concerned golden whiskey eyes. “Hey, you alright? I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and that’s when he notices that the tray is gone and that Blaine had clearly gotten up in a hurry because the blankets were all askew. He rubs his thumb over his knuckles. “Yea I’m fine. Sometimes I have flashbacks. Memories. Anyway. Where was I before I spaced out? Oh right. I had decided that the next time he assaulted me I was going to confront him see what his problem was and warn him to stop, for his own good. You see I was with my maker then and he had… has a bite of a temper. He’d already ended one football player’s career.”

“How? What did he do?”

“Well the first time I met him he stopped me from being assaulted by stepping in and crushing the guy’s fist in his hand. The football player had to get reconstructive surgery but wasn’t able to play football ever again. So, knowing my boyfriend was very protective of me and not sure of what he was actually capable of, I decided to be the bigger man and warn David while hopefully finding out what his problem was.”

“How did that go?” Blaine was on edge. Kurt could feel it.

“Well he shoved me into the lockers, I followed him in the boy’s locker room, not my finest idea, I asked him what his problem was…” Kurt told Blaine of the encounter in the locker room. “He grabbed my face, I tried to get away but he was too strong. I waited for a kiss that never came.”

“Your maker, he stopped him.”

“Yes and almost killed him if it wouldn’t have been for my pleading. He was never violent like that with me. He was always calm, caring, gentle and kind. Loving. When I asked him if we could just go, he released David and we left. After, is when David changed. He apologized for everything he did and we became close friends. There was always something about our friendship that my maker didn’t like, but he never tried to control me, so David and I remained close.”

“So, that’s why? That’s why he thinks he has the right? Cause you picked him?”

“I actually don’t know why he thinks he has a right to touch me. As you heard and seen I don’t take kindly to him doing so. But I didn’t pick him over my maker cause I was never told to choose. Now, enough of my past for one day. There are some clothes there in that closet, get dressed we… my love, are going shopping. You need clothes. Also you are moving to my room.” He blushes slightly. “If that’s alright with you?”

“Of course that’s quiet alright with me. But don’t think asking me to move in with you is going to deter me from asking questions.” He leaned in kissing Kurt hard on the lips as he moved to get off the bed. He pulled back to look him in the eyes, on foot on the floor while is other knee rested by Kurt’s on the bed. He cupped his jaw rubbing his thumb over his cheek and across his lips.

As his eyes searched Kurt’s face he watched his finger slide over his lips. “You’re so beautiful. Even in anger.” He mentally shook himself as an idea bloomed in his mind. “I have a surprise for you when we get back.”

“Once we have you settled in my room. I will gladly accept this surprise. But, right now, the mall awaits.”

___________________

Blaine realized quickly that they were still in Westerville. He guesses now that he thinks about it, it made sense. They hadn’t seemed to be on the road long that first day, even though he was in and out of consciousness. But for some reason he felt they were somehow farther away.

As they drove Blaine thought back on the… dream? …He’d had and the story Kurt had told him about David. Why would Kurt’s maker need someone to protect him? Why couldn’t he do it himself? He said David did his best… what did that mean? Did something happen to Kurt under his watch? Yes and no… Yes and no…. That was still bothering him. What did Kurt **mean**  yes his maker was still a part of his life, but then no he wasn’t? Where was Kurt’s maker now? Does he know about me?

Once they pulled in the Westerville mall parking lot and Kurt turned off the ignition with a cheery. “We’re here” Blaine was pulled from his thoughts. He looked up and his whole body tensed. Kurt felt it before seeing Blaine’s muscles tighten.

Blaine felt cool soft fingertips glide over his knuckles where his hand rested on the top of his thigh. Of course Kurt noticed his discomfort. “Love. We don’t **have**  to do this today. It can wait. I kind of like you wearing my clothes.”

“It’s alright. I’m just… scared we might run into my mom. She shops here a lot.” Blaine visibly shook himself. “Let’s go. I can feel your excitement and I refuse to take this from you. I’ll be fine. I have you.” Blaine leaned over the console to kiss Kurt’s lips.

_________________

The mall was quiet busy and Blaine began to relax as the day went on. They visited store after store and by dinner time, Blaine was starving. They made their way to the food court where Kurt gave Blaine money and told him to get whatever he wanted and take a seat. He was going to take the bags out to the car and he’d be right back. If anything happened Blaine didn’t need to worry, he’d feel it.

Blaine grabbed food and found a seat. He was about to start eating when he heard his name. He looked up to see Sebastian, Nick and Jeff walking over. “Hey, guys.” Blaine said as he stood. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t figure they knew what had happened to him. But, he hadn’t been back at school and no one had heard from him. School I need to talk to Kurt about that.

Jeff and Nick hugged him and talked adamantly, asking where he’d been for the last few days and telling him everything he’d missed at school. Blaine looked passed them to see Sebastian hanging back. “Excuse me guys.” Blaine said to the overly happy couple as he walked passed to stop in front of Sebastian.

“Hey.” Sebastian said. “Look I’m really sorry about what happened at your party. I thought… What happened after I left? I’ve tried to call and even stopped by your house but there was no one there, the house is empty. I thought they took you away.” He reached and cupped the side of Blaine’s neck rubbing his thumb over his cheek as a tear slid down his own.

Blaine placed his hand over Sebastian’s and slowly removed it from his face then took a step back. “I’m sorry Seb. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He reached up to wipe the tear from his cheek. “But you can’t touch me like that. Not anymore.” Blaine felt his heart sink a little at the pain in Sebastian’s eyes.

___________________

Kurt made his way out to the car all the while a little nervous about leaving Blaine alone, but he was a grown man he should be able to take care of himself. As he was placing the bags in the back of the R8 he felt it. It was strong enough to make his knees weak. Blaine was nervous, scared, sad… and… Kurt growled as he focused his hearing.

There were two very animated young men talking to Blaine. He seemed happy to be speaking with him. Then he felt a spike in nerves, the sadness with a hint of longing. Kurt growled. He listened as another young man spoke to Blaine. What happened at his party? What did this man do that he feels he needs to apologize? Damn! His parents seem to have cleared out, that’s fine I’ll find them and when I do I’ll make them regret sending my baby to that place. Wait, what was that?

He had been on his way back as he listened, as he walked closer to the food court he saw his Blaine standing close to another, very attractive, Kurt’s not blind, young man. That man had his hand on Blaine’s face. As Kurt got closer he saw Blaine remove the man’s hand. That’s a good boy “I’m sorry Seb. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He watched as Blaine reached toward the man’s cheek, “But you can’t touch me like that. Not anymore.” Kurt was close enough now that he could see the man was crying.

________________________

Blaine felt it. The anger, the possessiveness. He felt it in waves and turned pleading eyes on the vampire. “Please my love, don’t hurt him,” Blaine whispered. Sebastian couldn’t see his face but Kurt would most definitely be able to hear him. Kurt stopped in his tracks slipping behind a pillar.

Sebastian spoke again as Kurt moved from sight. “Blaine.” He turned back at the sound of his name to look at his friend. “What does that mean?”

“Seb, you didn’t do anything wrong at the party, there’s no reason to apologize. It means… … I’m not here alone.” He turns to include Nick and Jeff, who’s taken a seat at the table with his untouched food. “There’s someone I would like you all to meet.” Kurt was standing over by one of the many huge flower pots around the food court, standing with himself slightly behind a pillar, out of view. But, Blaine could feel him, he knew he was there. “Seb sit I’ll be right back.” As he walked away Sebastian took a seat with his friends.

Blaine approached Kurt with a sad smile. “Hey.” He said quietly. “Will you meet them? They were, are my closest friends.”

“I know who they are. Nick and Jeff. The one that touched your face is Sebastian. He’s very beautiful, I see why you’re attracted to him. Why he makes you feel…” That’s last word was a growl. “The way he does.”

Blaine slid one hand on Kurt’s hip and the other on the side of his neck. “Kurt.” He looked the vampire in the eyes. “How do I feel now? Here with you?”

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath before meeting golden whiskey with ocean blue. “I… I know, but I felt it when you saw him.”

“Can we talk about that later? I really want them to meet you.” Blaine asked.

_____________________

Kurt could hear the boys talking.

_“Where do you think he’s been?”_

_“I don’t know but his father was pissed when he caught us.”_

_“Yea I remember you telling us about that.”_

_“If he’s here and his house is cleaned out… what happened?”_

_“Seb, what’s wrong? Don’t cry.”_

_“I’m sorry guys, it’s just, at the party I thought finally. Finally he noticed and felt the same. And when he disappeared I was so worried. I’ve never seen a father treat their child like that. When he didn’t show at school I got scared. My first thought was that his father beat the shit out of him and he wasn’t able to come, so I went to his house even though I was threatened to never be in contact with him ever again. When I got there and it was cleared out, I thought they had taken him away, I didn’t think I was ever going to see him again and then…” Sebastian’s words are cut off due to his sobs. “He’s just here, sitting in the mall then he won’t let me touch him. He’s acting like what happened at the party never happened.”_

_“Oh, Seb. I’m so sorry. He said he wasn’t alone, maybe whoever is with him is where he’s been all this time.”_

_“At least he’s safe. He doesn’t look hurt.”_

_“Yea, wait Seb, look. He’s definitely not alone.”_

_“Who is that, he’s fucking gorgeous.”_

_“I don’t know but, god he’s beautiful.”_

_“They seem really comfortable together.” Sebastian whispered._

_“Sorry Seb, I know you love him.”_

_________________

Kurt had stepped out from behind the pillar leaning against it. “Of course I will meet them, they are important to you, so they are important to me. I would never make you choose.”

“Thank you.” Blaine closed the distance between them pressing Kurt against the pillar and capturing his lips. Leaving himself within kissing distance he whispered. “I love you. Come on.” Blaine took his hand and started towards his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that are still around after the long wait, thank you. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed and whether you did or didn't tell me about it below.


	6. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many ways of breaking a heart.  
> Stories of hearts being broken by love, loss and failure.  
> But, what really breaks a heart is taking away it's dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long and... sorry if it sucks. I wanted to bring the boys back but they needed informed and I needed it to be a little interesting. Hope you like it. If there are tags you think I need to add please let me know. :0)
> 
> *Just figured out the rich text vs html...go me. And I can insert images!!!!*

**CHAPTER 6  
Broken Hearts**

 

After the initial introductions Kurt leaned back in the booth with one knee pulled up on the seat to relax and observe as Blaine caught up with his friends.  

_Nick and Jeff, I like, they're lovely. Nick is calm, level headed and seems pretty laid back, as Jeff is more of a goofball.  He's funny and maybe a bit too hyper but definitely a sweetheart. They seem to not only be completely in love but they also seem to care a great deal for my mate. I like that he will have them to look out for him._

As Blaine talks with his friends Kurt can't help but feel his sadness and longing. He shifts his weight to press his shin against the side of Blaine's thigh opening his emotions so he can feel how sorry he is for keeping him from his life. Blaine places a hand on his ankle rubbing small circles on the exposed skin just above his sock letting Kurt feel his confusion turn to slight anger then into hurt and finally landing on assurance, assurance that he was alright.

Kurt sighs, he knows he misses them, misses school and misses performing. He knew he would have to let Blaine return to his life eventually. He technically wasn't even supposed to know Kurt was real yet. But Kurt wasn't prepared for how much that was going to hurt them both. His eyes fall on Sebastian.

 _Hmm, Sebastian is hard to read. There is something about the boy that I just can't put my finger on. He’s beautiful, that’s for sure, with his perfect hair and his beautiful emerald green eyes and lord help us that smile. I definitely see the appeal. But…._  He let his thoughts trail off as he watched the boy more carefully.

As Blaine talked Sebastian watched with visible heart eyes. He was very much in the conversation but Kurt could see it. He smiled a little bigger and chuckled a little sooner than the others. He hadn't initiated any more physical contact with Blaine, but his hands seemed to twitch every now and then with the need or want to touch him. Kurt assumed he didn’t because of his presence.  _Would that hold true if I wasn't around?_  He replayed the words he'd heard Nick speak in reference to Blaine over and over in his head as he watched the green eyed boy swoon.  _“Sorry Seb, I know you love him.”_  Seemed like that no touching thing wouldn’t hold up if he wasn’t present, and Sebastian’s feeling were probably something they would eventually have to address.

With a heavy sigh he checked back in to the conversation, catching Jeff's question.

___________________

"Blaine when are you coming back?" Jeff whined. "We need you for sectionals."

"I'm not sure. There's some stuff I haven't told you all, about what happened and where I was. Things I can't tell you here. I promise I will. I need to get a new phone and as soon as I do I’ll text you and we can meet up. I will know by then when I’ll be back." Blaine looked over at Kurt with a soft smile on his lips slipping his hand into Kurt’s intertwining their fingers in his lap. "But right now, I wanna spend as much time with this guy as I can before I have to go back to reality."

Kurt doesn't miss the way Sebastian glances at their joined hands or the slight glare aimed in his direction. Half longing and half jealousy. "Blaine, my love, guys. If you'd excuse me." Kurt bends over kissing Blaine softly on the lips. "I'll be right back."

"Okay babe." Blaine says as he watches Kurt walk away.

"Wow! You got it bad Anderson. Huh Nick?" Jeff jeered as he elbowed Blaine in the ribs.

"Can you blame him Jeff? Kurt is this otherworldly kind of beautiful."

"My loooove." Jeff says with a hand over his heart. "’If you’d excuse me.’ He speaks like he's from another time. It’s so romantic."

"STOP! God just stop." Sebastian shouts.

"What is it Seb?!" Blaine asks a little angry but concerned.

"What do you mean what is it, Blaine? You are telling me you guys don’t see it? Nick? Jeff? There’s something not right about him. I’ve never ever heard you mention a Kurt. How did you meet? When? Where? Not even a week ago we ... you and I... and now, all of a sudden there's HIM! And you’re looking at him like THAT. Do you even know anything about him?" Sebastian was trying his hardest to not yell but wasn't doing a very good job. People were glancing over their shoulders and staring at the angry Warbler as he stood and started to pace.

"Please Seb, Calm down, I'll explain everything just not here, not now." Blaine pleaded with him. He didn’t want to rehash what happened to him. Blaine tried desperately to keep his emotions in check. He didn’t want Kurt to feel his distress.

Suddenly Sebastian grabbed his wrist and started dragging him away for the food court and in the opposite direction that Kurt had gone. He ignored the shouts of their friends to wait and come back. He exited to mall heading left. Finding an access entrance he stormed down it a ways before turning to face Blaine only now releasing his wrist. "Tell me what’s going on. Did he brainwash you?"

"Seb, what do you think you’re doing. We need to get back. Kurt will be coming back soon and if I’m not there he’s going to worry.” That wasn’t completely true, Kurt would worried but he was almost positive that he already knew where he was and on his way there. “Please, I promise I will text you as soon as I can and we can meet up and I'll tell you everything. I just can't do that right now. I'm not ready." Blaine lost the grip on his emotions and he could feel Kurt getting closer.  _Please hurry, I need you._ His hands were shaking, his eyes were filling with tears and he kept biting his bottom lip. He didn't want to do this, not yet. 

Seeing the state Blaine was in Sebastian misread thinking his fear was directed at Kurt. He rested one hand on Blaine's hip while the other cupped the side of his neck running his thumb over Blaine's cheek. "God, what has he done to you?"

At those words Blaine felt him before he heard him. "GET your hands off him. He told you earlier to not touch him like that anymore." Kurt wasn't yelling, he wasn’t even raising his voice, he was calm, scary calm, Rem calm.

"How did you know about that?" Sebastian had removed his hands from Blaine like he'd been burned. But instead of stepping away he stepped between Blaine and Kurt. Bad move. The vampire’s anger and possessiveness flared stronger, it made the air thick and difficult to breath.

Kurt took two steps. Blaine could feel his rage as he rounded Sebastian and placed both hands palms flat on Kurt's chest pressing his face to his collarbone. "Baby, please. He's my friend he's just worried. He has every right to be. He's the last person that saw me before.... I have to talk to him." Kurt had calmed considerably at Blaine’s touch, wrapping his arms around shorter boy’s shoulders as he nuzzled the side of his neck kissing gently. Quietly Kurt said. "I don’t like that he’s upsetting you, you don’t have to do this.”

“I know, my angel.” Blaine whispered into his neck before pressing his lips to his pulse. When Kurt spoke again it was loud enough for Sebastian to hear. “I'll be right outside if you need me my love." As he kissed Blaine’s forehead he fixed Sebastian with steel blue eyes. "You, you think you can keep your hands to yourself?"

Sebastian smirked. "If he really wants me to."

"Seb, stop!" Blaine berated him as he turned in Kurt’s arms.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Kurt pressed another kiss to Blaine’s temple before reluctantly leaving them to talk. He'd still be able to hear everything and feel Blaine, not to mention he could get to him in seconds if need be.

________________

Sebastian was pacing like a caged animal, running his hands though his hair. "Seb, please I need you to calm down." Blaine had his hands up like he was trying not to frighten him off. "Please. If you want to know what happened to me you're going to have to calm down and stay calm. What I have to tell you is anything but pleasant."

Sebastian leaned against the wall, right foot flat against it while one hand continued to run through his hair. Tears were slowly building in his eyes. "Blaine, what the hell was that? I felt his anger, it was suffocating. He wanted me dead." Sebastian was breathing heavy but he was calming down.

"He's... different. That's not for me to tell though. And you touched what’s his, so yea he probably does want you dead. Look, you're going to want to sit down for this." Sebastian slid down the wall as Blaine took a sit off to his left Indian style facing him. Once they were seated Blaine took a deep breath, sighed then starts telling Sebastian everything that happened after he was thrown out of his house only leaving out details involving Kurt’s secret. The room in the basement, the half-naked girl, his mother drugging him and waking up in the facility. He told him about his treatment then what he could remember about Kurt rescuing him and about the nightmares.  

"So… that's where I was, what happened. I’ve been staying with Kurt. He took, takes care of me." Blaine was shaking and tears were sliding down his cheeks as he looked down where he twisted his hands together in his lap. Sebastian was sobbing trying to speak through his shattered breaths. "I'm... I'm so sorry. If I wouldn't... have kissed you, we.... we wouldn't have gotten caught and none of it would have happened. Oh god, ... it’s all my fault Blaine, I'm sorry."

Blaine slowly looked up at this friend holding his arms out. "Come here.” He said and Sebastian fell into them. "Seb it wasn't your fault. I wanted that kiss as much as you did. It all sucks but Kurt wouldn't have found me if it wouldn't have happened. Seb?" Blaine continued when Sebastian sat back up against the wall looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry, I knew how you felt about me. I’ve known for months. I felt it too but there has always been someone else. Someday maybe I can explain it all to you. I love you Seb, you're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that, but I'm in love with Kurt."  _It’s always been Kurt._ Blaine spoke softly trying to explain the best he could without revealing Kurt's secret.

Sebastian took a deep breath wiping his cheeks. They sat quietly for a while before Sebastian finally broke the silence. "Okay."

"Okay?" Blaine asked confused.

"Okay, if I can't be with you, if we can't be together, I still want us to be friends. Please Blaine, I can't NOT have you in my life. I'd rather have you as just a friend then not at all, I couldn't live with that." Sebastian looked over at him, his eyes still wet, lips still sad.

"Just hug him!" They both recognized Jeff's voice. "Go on!" Nick said. "By all means, my love. Hug the boy." Kurt said.

_________________

They all made their way back into the mall, as they walked Kurt handed Blaine a gift bag. “What’s this?” Blaine asked with a grin. “Open it silly.” Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine opened the bag to find a box, a cell phone box. “Awe babe you didn’t have to do that, I could have gotten … oh I guess I couldn’t have. My parents probably put a hold on my account. I wonder what….” He shook his head to clear those thoughts and pulled Kurt into a hug. “Thank you babe.”

“Well you needed a way to get in touch with your friends, and me when you go back to your life.” Kurt’s words were neutral but Blaine felt the hurt and pain behind them. He’d talk to Kurt about that soon.

Before leaving the mall they all exchanged numbers and Blaine gave Sebastian the go ahead to tell Nick and Jeff about what had happened to him. He’d text them when he knew what was going on and when he’d be back at school, and maybe they could all go for coffee soon.

_________

Sebastian was barely holding it together by the time they got back to Dalton. He had repeated Blaine’s story and if hearing it was hard retelling it was way worse. He couldn't believe he'd made Blaine go through that in such a public place. He claimed to love him but forced him to endure all that pain over again. Once he finished he leaned his forehead against the window and just watched the scenery zip by.

Nick and Jeff weren’t in any better condition than he was.“How could they do that to him, he’s their son?” Jeff asked sobbing between words as they pulled down the street that took them to the Academy. “I don’t understand. He said he’d go away and they’d never have to see him again, why wouldn’t they just let him leave?”

Nick cupped the back of Jeff’s neck, eyes focused on the road while his fingers dancing lightly over his skin. “I don’t know sweetheart." He said as they pulled into the parking lot. "But when he does come back, IF he comes back, he’s going to need us.”

Sebastian couldn’t take it anymore. ‘IF’? What did he mean by ‘if Blaine came back’, he said he would. He didn’t wait long, as soon as the car was in park he was out and gone, headed straight to his room. He ignored Nick and Jeff’s attempts to call him back. He just wanted to be alone. Once in his single dorm he broke.  

Shutting the door and locking it behind him he leaned heavily against it. Letting it support all his weight. He slid down to the floor as the tears came anew, drawing his knees to his chest he held his head in his hands and just let go. He sobbed until there were no more tears left. Eventually he was so exhausted he just laid over on the floor and fell asleep.

__________

It all seemed to hit Blaine on the walk to the car causing his emotions by the time he made it there to be all over the place. He remained quiet for the ride home, lost in his thoughts. Once they got back to Kurt's and pulled in the drive Blaine let out a long breath. Kurt turned off the car and just sat, staring out the front window. "I think he's your soulmate, your human soulmate."  _That’s what I sensed about him. I know it. Blaine could have a normal life with him. He could live. Have a family. Die a normal death. I could lose him._ Kurt's eyes didn't waver but Blaine saw the tears forming in the corners as he slid his hand around the back of Kurt’s neck. He could feel how scared Kurt was, how unsure.

"Look at me Angel." When Kurt doesn't move Blaine unhooks his belt and climbs over the console to straddle Kurt's lap. If Kurt's legs weren't so long they wouldn't have the room.

He lifts Kurt's chin with a finger looking him in the eyes. "You, are my soulmate, Kurt and I am so incredibly in love with you. Understand?” He released Kurt’s chin placing his hand on his chest.

“Yes, my love.” At Kurt's whispered words Blaine looked down at his hand before he spoke again.

“I belong to you and only you, sir."

Kurt’s eyes blew wide at that title coming from Blaine’s lips. His whole body shivered. “That you do, my pet. That you do.” Now it was Blaine’s body’s turn to shiver. He’d show Kurt, reassure him that he was his and only his.

Kurt cupped the side of Blaine’s neck pulling him in to softly press their lips together. He slowly licked across the seam of Blaine’s lips and when he gasped Kurt slid his tongue past those sweet lips to lick the roof of his mouth. Kurt deepened the kiss with a growl making Blaine moan. “I love you.”

 

End Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment telling me what you thought. This was kind of a filler chapter. I needed it to move the story along. Not sure where Sebastian's story is going yet, I have some ideas, but if you all have suggestions please let me know.
> 
> If you wanna see Kurt's car here's a link. Just copy and paste it in the browser.  
> https://topcarmag.com/audi-r8.html/audi-r8-spyder-2015-matte-black


	7. Hidden Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no secrets that time does not reveal. -Jean Racine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for an update. I have so many ideas of where to go with the story but then chapters like this happen. I didn't plan it out this way it just wrote itself. I've edited a couple dozen times so hopefully there's not mistakes. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7  
Hidden Secrets**

Sebastian was woken up by an insistent pounding. As he started to move he realized everything hurt. His neck and back were stiff and cracked as he stretched his long lithe body. He jumped when the pounding came back. _Oh right._ “Who is it?” He’s grumbles, voice still laced with sleep.

“It’s us.” _Hmm, Nick, which means us is he and Jeff._ “What do you want?” Sebastian growled as he started to remove himself from the floor. “Just open the door.” _Um, no._ “No, go away.” He spits as he crawls into his bed. Then there’s a quiet metal on metal scrapping sound, the knob shakes then turns. As the door opens Sebastian groans curling up in his blankets and hiding his face in his pillow. “Ugh, what do you want?”

They close and lock the door behind them then crawl in the bed with Sebastian. Nick gets behind him wrapping his arms around his friend’s chest kissing the back of his neck while Jeff crawls in front facing him with a hand on his cheek he kisses his forehead. “We just came to cuddle. Go back to sleep Seb.” He doesn’t need to be told twice.

______________________

Upon entering the house Blaine wasn’t prepared to meet everyone. He knew it was going to happen eventually, he was actually surprised it hadn’t already. Tina he’d met, briefly. The same could sort of be said about Puck and Finn, but being properly introduced was a lot better. Kurt said that David and Santana were probably out hunting, he could meet them later but he wasn’t missing anything.

Meeting your boyfriend’s dad was never easy, but with Burt, it was worse. They walked into the living room where Mr. Hummel was sitting in a recliner watching what appeared to be a football game, although Blaine couldn’t tell who was playing cause he couldn’t take his eyes off the very intimidating vampire staring at him. Kurt spoke first. “Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine this is my father, Burt Hummel.”

Blaine stepped forward with his hand out. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Mr. Hummel.” He stated and was proud of himself that he kept most of the shake out of his voice. Kurt smirked. He could feel Blaine’s nervousness and worry. There was also a hint of fear, pride and … trust. Burt finally took his hand shaking gently. “You too kid.” Then he looked to his son as he released Blaine’s hand raising his eyebrows.

“Six more years Kurt. We talked about this, more than once. I talked to your brother and Puck and I know why you did it, but you have to….”

“I know dad, I know and I will.” Kurt interrupted

“If he hears about this, he’ll come back for you. You know that.” Burt said. Blaine heard a little unease in his voice.

“I know he’ll try. I’m not leaving him. I can’t.” Kurt stated. Blaine felt the waver in his emotions and got concerned. “Excuse me, if you are talking about me don’t you think I have a right to know what it’s about. Kurt I can feel you, remember. What is it? Who’s going to come back for you?” _Who’s going to take you away from me?_ Blaine added in his head. He was getting angry and upset. He wanted answers.

Kurt turns to his dad. “He already knows, but you don’t have to worry about him. I’ll take care of it. I can feel him, he’ll be here within the week. Now since you insisted on speaking so freely I have some explaining to do. It’s getting late, we will see you tomorrow.”

Kurt took Blaine’s hand and started to gently pull him from the room. Blaine was a little upset his plan was being postponed, but he did need his questions answered.

_____________________

Kurt pulled him in a room he hadn’t been in, a room that had to be Kurt’s. Everything about it screamed Kurt, who released his hand once they are fully inside the room to close and lock the door.

Blaine stayed where he was and Kurt, after taking a few steps stopped and turned. _God he’s beautiful. *shake* Focus Anderson you need answers._ Neither spoke for what seemed like hours but wasn’t more than a few moments. After soaking in Kurt’s fear and sadness with a dash of unease Blaine broke the silence.

“Nice room. Can we sit?”

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry.” Kurt moved to sit in the desk chair but stopped himself and sat sideways on the bed with his knee pulled up.

Blaine walked over taking his hand as he sat turning to face him. “Kurt, please talk to me. I… You feel so sad and uneasy. What are you scared of? Him? It’s your maker isn’t it? He knows about me, but what’s the problem? What was your father talking about? He’s coming back for you. But why?” Blaine let Kurt feel the extent of his emotions.

Kurt raised his hand running his fingers through the hair over his ear while his thumb traced over Blaine’s temple, then his cheek where his fingers rested on the side of his neck his thumb on his cheek. He slid his hand back and forth fingers dancing along his neck. Blaine nuzzled into his touch. Kurt’s eyes never left Blaine’s until he started to speak. He tilted his head slightly and as he looked down he let his hand slide from its place to rest in his lap.

“You aren’t supposed to know I’m real. I was supposed to stay a dream. But, you were in so much pain, I felt it like it was my own body. I couldn’t let them torture you. I’d stood back enough times, been forcefully stopped on many occasions. But this, this was different, I felt in my heart that if I didn’t get to you, didn’t save you, I’d lose you forever. And THAT was not something I was willing to do.” Kurt finally met his eyes again. “I’m sorry.” He looked down at Blaine’s chest.

“My father told me that no matter what you went through you’d make it out alive, I was supposed to stand back and let you endure it, but I couldn’t. I’d never felt pain as intense as that in all my years. I refused to allow it to happen to my mate.” Kurt turned with both legs over the edge of the bed, feet flat.

“But, you still have a life to live. You have to go back to it. School, friends, college, a career.” Kurt slowly stood but Blaine grabbed his wrist. “Wait, what are you saying Kurt? Are you breaking up with me?” Kurt stumbled with the force of the pain, hurt and sadness. The utter despair at the thought of losing Kurt that Blaine was feeling. “Kurt, please. Don’t do this.” Blaine begged as his eyes filled with tears.

“I’m not breaking up with you, I’m setting you free.” Kurt pulled his arm from Blaine’s grasp and started to walk away. “We’ll see each other again.” Blaine was on his feet and standing in front of him quicker than he’s ever moved. The tears in his eyes slowly escape as he blinks, trying to understand what was happening. Kurt watched a single drop slide over Blaine’s perfect cheekbone. “Kurt.” It was nothing but a whisper. When he spoke again his voice was a little stronger. “I don’t care about him, I’m not scared. Kurt please.”

Kurt smiled sadly then reached out to cradle his jaw to wipe the tear away but then…

Blaine dropped to his knees, head down and cried. “I can’t live a life without you, sir. Please.”

___________________

“Karofsky come on. We have been gone all day. I have shit I needs to do, let’s go.”

“Santana, I don’t want to go back yet, he’s there with HIM.”

“God you’re pathetic. He’s never going to be with you. You’ve tried for decades, he doesn’t see you like that. I’m pretty sure he’s disgusted by you. Now, LET’S GO.”

“Fine.” _He’ll be mine._ “Go on ahead, I’ll catch up. I have a phone call to make.”

As Santana disappeared out of sight David retrieved his phone from his pants pocket thumbed through till he found the name is was looking for and hit the little phone icon.

**“What is it David. I’ll be there within the week.”**

“I think you need to come sooner, sir.”

**“Why? Kurt being mean to you?”**

“No, well yes, but that’s not it. You told me to contact you if things were progressing. This is me contacting you.”

**“What. Do you mean, DAVID.”**

_Fuck he’s doing that angry calm thing._ “Sir, he’s fed from him.”

**“WHAT! Have they had sex?”**

“Not yet, blowjobs and rutting while he drank. I tried to get him away from him, but he refuses to leave his side.”

**“Shit. I’ll be there tomorrow. Don’t let anyone know.”**

“But, sir, Kurt can feel you, he’ll know you’re coming.”

**“Not if I block him out. Bye David.”**

“Bye, sir.”

David grinned to himself as he slid his phone into his pocket. Santana appeared around the corner ahead with a look that said ‘you coming?’. He jogged to catch up. Kurt would be his.

___________________

Kurt stood shocked, looking down at his kneeling mate. “Blaine. What…?”

“Please, sir. Make me yours.” Blaine says to the floor.

A shiver runs down Kurt’s spine. _Does he know what he’s asking?_

Before he can think any more about it there’s a pounding on his door. Kurt growls. “What David?”

“I need to talk to you, please just… it’s important.”

“I’m sure it’s not nearly as important as you think it is and definitely not more important than what I am in the middle of. So, go away.”

“It’s about the facility.” David had overheard Finn, Puck and Mr. Hummel mention it when he came in. They were going to talk to Kurt about it in the morning, but if he could use it to get him out of that room, away from that boy, he’d make something up. He knew what Kurt was in the middle of, what he was about to probably do, he heard the boy’s plea. He couldn’t let it happen.

“Fuck.” Kurt said to himself. “I’ll be right there. … Blaine.” Blaine didn’t acknowledge his name. “Pet, look at me.” Blaine slowly raised his tear streaked face, beautiful watery hazel eyes met blue-green. “I have to go take care of something you don’t have to stay there, I don’t know how long it’s going to take so make yourself comfortable.” He traced his jaw with his fingertips lifting his head slightly when he reached his chin. “I love you, you know that right?” Blaine’s eyes closed and opened slowly, like he was basking in those words. “Yes, sir. I love you, too.”

_________________

Kurt yanked the door open and David stumbled back. “What about it?” Kurt demanded.

“Let’s go to my room.” David suggested. “Why? Can’t you just tell me here?” Kurt really didn’t want to go to David’s room. “I’d rather the other’s not know I’m telling you.” That got Kurt’s attention so he followed when David turned to walk to his room.

Once inside David did what Kurt figured he would. He pressed him against the door, one hand on his chest the other on the door. “You just wanted to get me away from Blaine, you don’t have any information. Get off me.” Kurt smacked David’s hand off his chest sliding away from him. Technically David should be stronger, he is older, but… there’s something about Kurt that makes him just a bit less then Rem. So, making him a lot more than David and the rest of his coven.

He walks toward the bed turning to look at David with one finger lightly tracing the comforter. “What is it David? You think if you get me away from Blaine I’ll be with you? I’ll let you fuck me?” His voice was low, sexy, dangerous. He turns and stalks, there’s no other word for it, toward David who backs up against the door. When Kurt gets close he places a hand on David’s chest pushing it slowly up till it’s resting on his throat. “You think I’d EVER be with you.” He tightens his fingers. “You disgust me.” He leans in rubbing his nose up David’s jaw to whisper in his ear. “I’m going to let him touch me, kiss me, lick me all over. Explore my body. I’ll scream and moan his name as his cock stretches me open, as he fucks me deep and hard. Blaine. NEVER…” He tightens his hand on David’s throat. “NEVER gonna be yours.”

When Kurt releases David’s throat he drops to the floor coughing. “It might not me mine, but HE will he here soon. He’ll make you submit.”

Kurt growled shoving David against the door hard with a boot to his chest. “How did you know he was coming? I’ve only told my father I felt him. You.” He pressed his foot harder making David groan. “You fucking called him. That explains why I suddenly lost my connection with him. You called him and he blocked me. When will he be here, how soon?” He lifts his foot a centimeter then slams it back down. “FUCK David. How could you do this to me?” He removed his foot from David’s chest and continued as he walked backwards. “I wanted Blaine safe before he got here. THIS.” Kurt spread his arms out where they hung angrily at his side uncurling his fists. “Things like this are why I will never be with you, why you disgust me.” He turned his back to the other vampire. “You know what he’s going to do to me and yet you still called him.” He spun quickly kicking David’s leg.” Move I need to talk to Blaine. I need to get him out of here before HE gets here.” Kurt growled as David shuffled out of the way of the door.

____________________________________________________

When he returned to his room though he wasn’t expecting the site before him. Blaine was kneeling at the foot of the bed, naked. His knees were about two feet apart, hands clasping his elbows behind his back and his head down. “God, you look so beautiful.”

 

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions please comment them. And as always I'm open to constructive criticism. Thanks for readying. :0)


	8. Make Me Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss me, caress me.  
> Take me, claim me.   
> Make me yours, Sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I have taken so long to update. Thanks for all the kudos and comments.

**Chapter 8  
Make Me Yours**

Blaine’s ‘episodes’ were usually a lot clearer, like watching a movie inside his head, but this time it was flashes, fragments. Kurt holding David against the door by his throat, pacing and yelling and then Kurt’s boot pressed into David’s chest. It wasn’t clear enough to hear anything they were saying but one thing was unmistakably clear, Kurt’s anger. Blaine was bathed in his rage his whole body buzzing with it. When he heard a door slam he refocused. A shiver ran down his spine as Kurt entered the room.

____________________

Kurt was determined to get Blaine out of there and somewhere safe. His school, he needed to get him to Dalton. As he made his way down the hall a calm started to wash over him. He wasn’t expecting it but still the sight of his mate in full submission with a calming arousal of anticipation sparked his inner Dom and he gracefully slid into the role. “God, you look so beautiful.”

He approached slowly looking him over, building anticipation as he walked around him to come to a stop just in front of him without touching. Then as his fingers made contact Blaine moaned and shivered as he ran them softly through his hair, down the back of his head to the side of his neck. Blaine slowly lifted his head with the movement, leaving his eyes on the floor as Kurt’s thumb traced his jaw and his other fingers danced across his throat. They curled under his chin then gently he lifted Blaine’s head the rest of the way. “Look at me, pet.” Those long thick lashes lifted slowly revealing beautiful golden whiskey eyes. “That’s a good boy.” Blaine blinked slowly letting those words wash over him.

Kurt released his chin but kept eye contact. He held out his hand. “Stand with me.” Blaine placed his hand in Kurt’s open palm and as he stood Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist pulling his chest against his own and cupping his jaw. He slowly brushed his lips over Blaine’s causing him to moan softly as Kurt whispered. “Are you sure this is what you want, my love?”

Blaine looked deep into the vampire’s eyes. “Yes, angel. If I have to be sent away, I want you to claim me before I go.” Blaine nuzzles against his hand slightly turning his head to kiss Kurt’s palm then tilting his head further to expose the line of flawlessly smooth sun-kissed skin. “Make me yours, sir.” Blaine whimpered when Kurt nuzzled against his pulse before presses his lips there. He turns his face with a finger on his chin, kissing his lips. “If you are sure. Undress me, my love.”

Blaine kisses Kurt’s porcelain skin after each button he frees. Once they’re all free from the fabric he slides his hands up Kurt’s chest then over his shoulders to push the offending garment to the floor. He bends down taking the buckle of Kurt’s belt in his hand and unfastening it with expects precision. The button and zipper quickly but gracefully follow. He hooks his fingers in to pull at the waistband of his jeans taking his briefs with them. Kurt steps out, kicking them to the side.

Blaine places a hand on the back of Kurt’s calf and slides it up behind his knee pausing to kiss the inside before letting his hand continue up to his thigh. He kisses his hip bone before standing to wrap an arm around his back while his other hand rests on his hip. “You’re beautifully naked, what can I do for you now, sir?”

“Now, I want to map out your body with my tongue.” Kurt backs him to the side of the bed and gently pushes him to sit. As he crouches he pushes Blaine’s knees apart making room for himself between them. He lifts his foot running his nails from heel to toes as he kissing his ankle. Moving up his leg to kiss the inside of his knee as Blaine did to him. He licks up the inside of his thigh then kisses a line back to his knee, Blaine gasps and he moves to the other leg.

He rises slowly pushing him to lay back on the bed as he kisses his hip bone grazing it with his teeth before sucking a small purpling bruise into the sensitive skin causing his boy to moan quietly. He licks over his belly button dipping the tip of his tongue inside then kisses just below it as Blaine’s muscles tense and he whimpers. “Sir.”

Kurt places his knee up on the edge of the bed beside Blaine’s hip and his hands on either side of him. As he crawls up the bed he traces over his abs with his tongue, kissing the center of his chest before licking his left nipple into a hardened nub. He sucks it between his lips flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth as he sucks gently. “Oh god, Kurt.” He moans arching up into his touch.

Blaine moves to place his hands on Kurt’s body but they are halted in mid-air when Kurt supports himself with his knees. He takes his wrist pressing them firmly to the bed on either side of his curly head. “Stay or I will have to tie you down, gorgeous.” Blaine whimpers but nods at the order.

Kurt moves to the right nipple giving it the same treatment bringing his hand up to pinch and roll the other between his fingers. He bites softly while pinching before pulling off to kiss his collarbone grazing his teeth over it. He moves to the curve of his neck sucking lightly as he breathes in his scent. With a low rumble, he growls against his neck. “You smell so good.” He licks up his neck sucking over his pulse before kissing just under his ear. Tracing across his jaw with light kisses to end his journey on Blaine’s lips. Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling it gently. “Fuck Kurt.”

Kurt licks over his lips before pressing against them, when Blaine’s hips lift he deepens the kiss. Blaine’s hands make contact, one wrapping around his back to rest on his shoulder blade and the other in his hair as they kiss. Kurt growls removing his hands and holding them with one of his against the bed. “I said to stay.” He says breathing over his lips as he reaches in the drawer of the side table. Blaine feels something silky slip around his wrists and before he even realizes it, he’s tied to the headboard. He pulls slightly and groans. “Why can’t I touch you?”

“You were told to stay. You may touch when you’ve been given permission. But don’t worry your punishment will be minor.” Kurt states as he continues to lick Blaine’s lips. “Pun…ish…ment?” Blaine asks between licks. “Mmhm.” Kurt hums ghosting his lips like he’s going to kiss him but pulling away at the last minute. Nosing his nose, breathing over his parted lips. Licking inside his mouth and sucking his bottom lip. Blaine whimpers but Kurt avoids his lips, kissing his jaw. “Kiss me, please,” Blaine begs. Kurt grins against his jaw before dipping his tongue between Blaine’s parted lips. He tries to catch it and suck on it, but Kurt’s tongue is gone as quick as it came.

He moves on down his neck to his shoulder continuing to lick and kiss over his body making the boy whimper and moan under his touch. “Kurt, please.” Blaine doesn’t really know what he’s asking for except for more. Kurt reaches in the same drawer he got the silk scarf from and digs around for a moment before pulling out a bottle of lube. He removes himself from the boy to kneel at the foot of the bed. “Spread your legs, pet.” Blaine pulls his legs up bending them with his feet flat on the bed then slowly lets them drop open. Kurt growls as he crawls up placing himself between his thighs.  

He lubes up his fingers, rubbing the pad of his index over Blaine’s entrance before slowly pushing in. Blaine clenches around his finger and presses down trying to get him deeper. “You like that pet? You want more?” Kurt asks in a low raspy tone. “Ye…yes, sir.” Blaine moans as he shifts his butt feeling Kurt’s finger move in and out of his opening. “Then beg for it pet?” Kurt growls.

“Please. I need more. Deeper. Stretch me open and claim me, sir. Please.” As Blaine begs Kurt adds another finger. “Mmm. oh god.”

Kurt continues pumping his fingers eventually adding another when Blaine begs again for more. He can’t help but stare as Blaine’s slowly falling apart under him, he supports himself on his free arm to lean over and finally give his mate what he so desperately wanted just a moment ago, he captures his mate’s lips. “God, you’re gorgeous. I love you, pet.” Blaine moans into the next kiss and when they part he returns the words. “I love you too, Angel.”

___________________

As soon as Kurt was out the door David stood taking his phone from his pocket and quickly hitting ‘call’ on the last number he’d dialed.

**“What, David!”**

“He knows you’re coming early, he figured it out, but tomorrow will be too late, sir. You need to get here now. The boy has presented and asked to be claimed. He right now has his hands on your man.”

**“David, do not fuck with me. I’m on my way, but how did he figure out I was coming early?”**

“I’m not fucking with you, sir. I heard him. I tried to stop it. I had Kurt come to my room under false pretense to try and distract him. You know how he is, he got violent with me before he even figured out I had called you…”

**“What, how did he figure out you called me? What are you not telling me? And yes I do know him which means… Wait, did you touch him, David?”**

“He pushed my buttons and I mentioned you coming. I didn’t mean to sir. I’m sorry. He had only told his father that he felt you so he knew me calling you was the only way I would have known you were coming. Did I…”

**“Did. You. Touch him?!”**

“I… Yes, sir. I’m sorry, but I was only trying to distract him, sir. I mean it did, but not like I wanted. It only delayed him briefly.”

**“I’ve told you NOT to TOUCH him. He’s MINE David, plus he hates you.”**

“He does not. We were best friends until…”

**“Until WHAT!?! It was not my fault. Would you rather him be this or dead?”**

“This, sir.”

**“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Delay this, David. I will NOT lose him, not yet.”**

“Yes, sir. I’ll do my best.”

When the call was disconnected David put his phone back in his pocket and tried to think. He could hear them in the other room, he knew that the boy was undressing Kurt. He needed to think of something to delay them. If Kurt claimed the boy Rem would be livid. Kurt and the boy would be bonded thus causing the hold Rem had on him to be broken. He’d take it out on David, David knew that.

He left his room on a mission to find Burt and the guys. If he could get them to talk to Kurt tonight about the facility that would get him away from the boy and delay things long enough that Rem could get there and stop Kurt from making a mistake.

____________________

Burt, Finn, and Puck were sitting in the living room watching a football game while Carol filled glasses with 0 neg in the kitchen. When David walked in they didn’t even glance in his direction.

“Guys.” No reaction. “Guys.” Still nothing. “Rem will be here soon.” They all three whipped their heads around to look at him shocked.

“What do you mean, David? Kurt said he wasn’t expecting him until later this week. And how do you know?” Burt asked.

“Cause he called him didn’t you asshole?” Puck said as he stood. “What did you tell him, David?”

David swallowed hard as he took a step back. He was older than Puck but Puck was way stronger even when he was living, so as a vampire he was more so. “He was already on his way. He asked about Kurt and you know I can’t lie to him. I told the truth.” David looked at the floor as he finished.

Puck rounded the couch and slammed him against the wall. “You have to be fucking kidding me. You know what he’s going to do when he gets here and he’s too strong for us to stop him. God, are you fucking stupid? Kurt will hate you after this.” He released David walking toward the hall.

“Puck, Wait.” David pleaded. He looked between a huffing pissed off Puck and the equally pissed Hummel-Hudson men. “The boy has asked Kurt to claim him. Rem will be livid if we allow that to happen. We have to stop him. Go get him, tell him the news you have about the facility, I heard you all mention it earlier. That will distract him long enough for Rem to get here.”

At that time Carol exits the kitchen with a tray of blood filled glasses. “You boys grab them while they’re hot. David, there’s one for you as well.” She sits the tray down on the coffee table picking up one of the glasses to sip on. “Now David, why would we want to stop such a thing?” None of them could resist momma Carol. “Mrs. Hummel, Rem’s on his way, if he gets here and Kurt’s claimed his mate that he wasn’t even supposed to be in contact with for another six years he’s going to take it out on us for allowing this to happen at all. We were supposed to be watching out for Kurt. Allowing him to make contact and continue to spend time with this boy may change everything.” David blurted out.

“Oh honey, bless your heart. I don’t know what Rem has told you, but just because Kurt and Blaine’s fate says they aren’t supposed to meet for another six years doesn’t mean it is set in stone. Things change, obviously. They are soulmates. The only thing that will change after he’s claimed, for Blaine, is that whatever hardships or joys he must face he won’t be doing it alone. Kurt will feel everything like it’s happening to him and he will be the one affected the most by the separation.

“I suspect Rem doesn’t want this union because it will break his bond with Kurt, making them more equal. I don’t see the downside in that. So, if you want to delay Blaine’s claiming you will have to do that on your own. My boys are not helping you.” Carol looked into the repercussions of interfering with fates plan. Kurt is the one that will suffer for his choices and she’s pretty sure he knew that before breaking down doors to save his mate.  

David huffs and storms down the hallway to the sound of wolf whistles and the boys telling Carol what a badass she was. He stops outside of Kurt’s room and listens.

___________________

“Sir, please.” Blaine moaned as Kurt lowered his lips down his shaft. Kurt knew he should probably hurry and claim his mate but it was their first time together and by the way, Blaine smelled he was a virgin. So, he refused to not savor every moment. He knew David was right outside his door. He pulled off Blaine’s cock, kissing up his stomach and chest to capture his lips. He removes his fingers from Blaine’s ass in order to untie the boy from the headboard.

Blaine hesitates, not sure if he was allowed to move them, if he was allowed to touch. Kurt grins at his obedience. “Touch me, Blaine.” Before the words were fully out of his mouth the boy’s hands were cupped around the back of his neck as he sat up kissing Kurt hard. “Thank you, sir.” He ran his hands down Kurt’s back then back up only to run his nails back down. Kurt arched his back and moaned. He hears a growl from the hall, a growl filled with jealousy and anger.

They continued to kiss and explore each other. Blaine was sitting with his legs spread as Kurt sat straddling him. They were wrapped up in each other’s arms, kissing touching, when the door slammed open with the force of a hurricane.

Kurt turned to fix his glare on the figure in the doorway, gasping when his blue eyes met hazel green instead of brown. “Rem.” He breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around. Chapter 9 and 10 are in production. Please please comment and tell me what you think. This chapter was a struggle.


	9. Please Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not the goodbye that hurts, it's the flashbacks that follow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- He dropped to his knees on the stairs clutching his chest, screaming as his body shook with the feeling of being ripped apart. ---

**Chapter 9  
Please Don’t**

“How did you…”

“Silence.”   
“Kneel.”   
Rem didn’t give him time to speak and grinned when Kurt slid from the bed onto his knees.   
“Crawl to me, pet.” Kurt whimpers, clearly trying to disobey but his body rebels. He slowly starts his trek to Rem on his hands and knees. Once he’s in front of him he sits back, head and eyes down.   
“Good boy.”

“Kurt.” Blaine whispers as he watches his mate drop to his knees. He gasps, covering his mouth with his hand and slowly shaking his head as he crawls then kneels at the other’s feet. Then those cold hard angry eyes are on him.

“Get dressed.” Rem orders. Blaine thinks about telling him, no, but getting dressed does seem the logical move. He stands and slowly retrieves his clothes. Once he’s dressed he sits in Kurt’s desk chair. He’s not leaving Kurt alone with this man. He can feel Kurt’s anger but barely because it’s overshadowed by submission, fear, and lust. Blaine doesn’t like it.

Rem looks back to Kurt but when he speaks it’s not English so Blaine has no idea what’s being said but he knows some of it is about him.

_“_ _My love, I’ve missed you but it seems you have done none of the same. You know what you must do."_

_"Please, Rem, don’t make me do this. Punish me all you want but don’t make me have him forget."_ A tear runs down his cheek and Blaine feels a spike in Kurt’s emotions.

 _“_ _Punish you all I want huh? I planned on that anyway."_ He grinned down at the kneeling vampire. _“_ _But, I won’t make you have him forget, no. Instead, I will have you compel him away, to not search for you. He shall keep all his memories but you won’t see each other again until fate allows. Look at me, my love."_  Kurt lifts his head making eye contact knowing it was a bad idea.

He was still bonded to Rem and just being near him and NOT touching him was difficult enough, but once he looked him in the eye, and Rem knew it which is why he ordered it, Kurt wouldn’t be able to resist him. Blue eyes meet hazel green and he fell that last little bit into complete submission. Blaine clutched his chest as he felt his connection with Kurt close off. It was still there but he couldn’t feel anything from his vampire mate.

Kurt moaned as Rem ran his fingers through his hair. He looks over at Blaine whose eyes are blown wide. “You, come here.”

“No. Release him.” He said as he stood.

“Boy, you need to do as you are told. Now. Come. Here.”

“I said no. I don’t have to listen to you. Now, release my mate.” Blaine growled.

Rem looks down at Kurt again addressing him in that other language. " _Mmm, he’s fierce my love. And beautiful. More so once he’s one of us I’m sure."_ Then he transitions to English. “My love.” Blaine flinches at the same pet name Kurt uses for him. “Please tell your PET to obey.”

“Yes, Master.” His response seems rehearsed, automatic. He turns and once he makes eye contact with Blaine the haze clears and Blaine can feel him. His fear, his uncertainty. “Blaine.” The sound of his voice now is so different, filled with love and laced with such sadness. “Please, baby. Please forgive me. I’m so sorry.” Kurt cried. He was being pulled in two different directions, Blaine could feel it. He wanted to reach out to Blaine but Rem was so close. Kurt didn't want Blaine closer to his maker than he already was. He didn’t think the other would hurt his mate but he wasn’t a hundred percent positive of that.

“Kurt.” Just one word from his makers lips and as soon as their eyes met he was lost to Blaine once again. “Stop doing this to him.” Blaine growled. “I’ll do whatever it is you want me to do, just stop controlling him like this.”

Rem laughed and Blaine hated himself for thinking it sounded beautiful. Of course, Rem was ridiculously hot, looking like he just walked off a stage at a rock concert. Eye makeup, tattoos, piercings, the clothes and of course his sex hair. No wonder Kurt was enamored by him.

Rem addresses Kurt again in whatever language that is that they keep speaking. _“_ _My love, you heard him, he’s agreed, now go to him. Compel him away and to not search for you. I want him to remember he loves you, remember he was with you and lost you. Feel the pain and loss I felt and will again when fate intervenes. Go now so we can be alone."_ Rem traces Kurt’s jaw. " _It's been a while."_

 _“Yes, Master.”_ Kurt stands, walks to Blaine and fell into his arms.

“Kurt, please. Talk to me.” Blaine kisses the top of his head.

“I’m sorry, please don’t hate me for what I’m about to do. You weren’t supposed to know I was real yet, I was supposed to remain a dream. I’m sorry, but I have to.” Kurt whimpered.

“No, Kurt. Whatever he wants you to do you don’t have to do it. Please, Kurt.” Blaine pleads as he pulls his mate closer. “Please don’t do this.”

Rem speaks up. “Boy, you said you’d do whatever I wanted of you as long as I released him and as you can see I’ve held up my end of the deal. This is what I’m asking of you. Say your goodbyes. … Kurt.”

“Yea, yea. I know Rem, I know.” Kurt mentally collects himself stepping out of Blaine’s embrace and cups the side of his neck. He looks him in the eyes. “I love you, don’t ever forget that.” He presses his lips softly to Blaine’s. “I love you too, angel.” Blaine cups Kurt’s jaw and kisses him. The next time Kurt speaks it’s lower, laced with power. “I need you..” A tear slips from the corner of Blaine’s eye he can already feel the loss, the pain of losing Kurt. “Kurt. Don’t.”

“I need you to go. Back to Dalton, back to your life. Do not search for me. … You won’t find me. … Now, go.” It takes everything in him to not break as silent tears stream over his cheeks.

Blaine turns and slowly walks out the door in a haze. Once the door shuts behind him Kurt collapses but Rems there to catch him lowering him to the floor. He cries in his arms for what feels like hours. Kurt kneels with his head in his hands, his body shaking as the pain rips through him.

___________________

“Why?” He sobs into his hands. “Why did you make ME do it? You could have compelled him just the same. Why are you being so cruel? You didn’t use to be this way.” Kurt pulls from Rem’s embrace clutching his chest as another excruciating wave of pain hits him.

“Because Kurt. You’re mine, at least until fate says otherwise. I won’t lose you before then. Making you compel him was part of your punishment.” Rem states as he moves to sit on the bed, leaving Kurt curling into himself shaking in the floor.

“Part? What else could you possibly do to me now that would be worse?” Kurt asks as he stands glaring at his maker. Rem stands, grabs Kurt’s hips and pushes him against the wall. The moment his hands are on him it’s like fire licking over his skin. “Rem.” He breathes. When his back makes contact there’s a rattling above him. Kurt looks down at his feet then up at the wall over his head. “ _Shit. Rem, please.”_ Kurt hadn’t realized they were so close to his closet and his restraints. There’s no point in fighting he will just use his power to make him so Kurt allows Rem to chain his ankles, wrapping the cuffs and buckling them in place before moving on to his wrists.

“I’ll be back, my love, don’t go nowhere.” Rem leaves and Kurt’s left, still naked, chained to the wall. He doesn’t know for sure what Rem has planned for him but he can guess. He will probably chain him in the basement. He won’t stake him into hibernation because that would defeat the purpose as will chaining him in a coffin. He’d lose time with him and no sex. So, basement it is.

He’s not sure how long it’s been but when Rem returns he unhooks the ankle restraints first. When he reaches for his wrists he looks him in the eye. “I love you, you know that. That’s why I have to do this.” He’s released from the wall but the cuffs remain. Rem hooks his wrists together then takes the center in his hand gently pulling him out the door.

_________________

When they get halfway down the hall David runs up to them. “Rem, what the hell are you doing?” He looks over at Kurt, eyeing him up and down. “Kurt, are you okay?”

Kurt glares at him, opens his mouth to speak but Rem beats him to it. “What did you think was going to happen when you called me, David?”

“I thought you’d just get rid of the kid. Where are you taking him? What are you going to do?” David asks in a panic.

“I’m going to remind him who he belongs to.” Rem purrs as he pets the side of Kurt’s neck and Kurt can’t help but lean into the touch.

Kurt finally finds his voice. “He’s taking me to the basement, David. To chain me up like an animal, to beat, and fuck me like a slave. You knew this would happen. Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted?”

“No.” David whispers and looks on in shock as Rem leads Kurt away.

They run into the rest of the coven, minus Carol ‘ _wonder where she went_ ’, in the living room when they are heading to the kitchen. The door to get down in the basement is through there. Burt looks up at his son and stands immediately. “What’s going on? Remington let him go.”

“No, Mr. Hummel. He’s mine and he seems to have forgotten so he needs to be punished for his actions.” Rem continues to pull Kurt toward the kitchen door.

Burt rounds the couch blocking the other vampire’s path. “He’s done nothing to deserve punishment and he ceased being yours when you turned him. Now, let my son go.”

Kurt could feel Rem’s anger. “Kne…” Before he could finish the order Kurt interrupted him. “Dad, stop. I’ll be fine, please don’t provoke him. I knew the consequences when I interfered in Blaine’s liiii…ahhh!” Kurt pressed his hands to his chest and screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees. Burt ran to his side crouching down rubbing soothing circles over his back. Glaring at Rem he asks. “What have you done?”

“I did nothing, well. This…” He points at Kurt. “Is what happens when you tempt fate. He made contact with the boy, then they were separated. He will endure this until one of them forgets about the other or they are reunited.”

Kurt whimpers. “I won’t forget, neither will Blaine. He will find me. This pain just reminds me he’s real, we’re read. He loves me and that’s real.”

“You may be able to endure the pain but the boy is but a mere human. If your pain is this bad just imagine what he’s feeling.” Rem chuckles as he grabs Kurt’s hands to pull him to his feet. “Come, pet. Let’s play.” He grins.

“God, no.” Kurt sobs as he’s drug through the kitchen to the basement door. The thought of his mate in pain is enough to break his heart, but this much pain. ‘ _Blaine please fight the compulsion’._ “Play, you make it sound like I’m going to enjoy this.” Kurt deadpans knowing he will.

When they get downstairs Rem doesn’t waste time. He pulls Kurt over to the slave poles, two four by fours bolted to the floor about four feet apart, and hooks his wrist to the rings that are about six inches from the top. “You look beautiful as always my pet.” He reaches for the whip, cracking it as he pulls it from the wall. It’s been a long time since Kurt’s been subjected to punishment by Rem’s hand but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t remember the pain. When the first lash lands Kurt screams out in pain. All he could think was that he hoped Blaine couldn’t feel it.

 

___________________

Blaine found himself at the front doors of Dalton without a memory as to how he got there. He remembers that he was with Kurt. Remembers Kurt telling him that he had to let him go. “No, no no no.” Blaine dropped to his knees on the stairs clutching his chest, screaming as his body shook with the feeling of being ripped apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put what they said in the actual language, with it translated to English in parentheses, but I didn't figure you all wanted to deal with it. Correct me if I'm wrong. Let me know if you'd like some reference pictures for anything up to this point. I got a Tumblr. (https://shedevil030.tumblr.com/) just for that reason. Thanks to everyone that's sticking with this story and thanks for the kudos and comments. They are always welcome and appreciated.


	10. My Gift and My Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing may be believing but what's left unseen, unheard can break one's soul.
> 
> This gift I've been given feels more like a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken so long. The title to his chapter is a song title by 'Blood on the Dancefloor'. I own nothing. Not the song and not anything from Glee.  
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are always welcomed and cherished. Thanks for sticking with me.

**Chapter 10  
My gift and My Curse**

It was unbearable pain he’d never felt before, it ripped through his body radiating from the center of his chest. It started out feeling like he’d been punched but quickly became excruciating, feeling like his insides were on fire and trying to tear free. He gives in to the pain embracing the darkness.

____________________

Nick and Jeff are coming back from the parking lot, walking up the front walk when they spot Blaine on the stairs, a little surprised by his sudden appearance. When he drops, clearly in pain, they rush to his side Jeff catches his head just inches from the concrete.

They carry him up to his and Nick’s room and lay him on his bed before texting Sebastian.

Nick didn’t expect a text response, Sebastian’s room WAS just down the hall, so he was not at all surprised when he heard a frantic knock on the door. As he opened it Sebastian rushes past to sit at Blaine’s side. “He’s out, Seb,” Nick says as Sebastian looks down at the boy in the bed tears building in his eyes. He runs his fingertips over his temple to his cheek before kissing his forehead. He looks up as Nick takes a seat on Blaine’s other side. “What happened?” Sebastian asked.

“We don’t know Seb. We were on our way back to the building when we saw him on the steps and headed toward him. All of a sudden he screamed out clutching his chest and dropped to his knees. We took off getting to him just in time to keep him from hitting his head. I texted you as soon as we got him settled in bed.”

“What caused it?” Sebastian asked.

“Again, we don’t know,” Nick stated again shaking his head slowly.

Sebastian focused back on Blaine looking down at him affectionately. Nick looks between Sebastian’s tear-streaked cheeks to his hand where he’s gently running his fingers through their unconscious friend’s curls. Studying Blaine’s features Sebastian mumbles without looking up. “Thanks, Nick.”

____________________

“Fif-fifteen.” Kurt took a shaky breath. “Rem, please.” He whimpered.

Rem dropped the whip with a grin. He wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. One around his waist to grip his erection and the other across his chest, fingers spread, palm flat over his heart. Once Kurt was at his full height and his back pressed fully against his maker’s chest, Rem nuzzled his neck leaving soft kisses up to his pulse then licking over the soft flutter under the skin. As he slowly stroked Kurt’s cock he whispers in his ear. “What is it, my love?”

Kurt tries to turn in his arms forgetting his wrists are still cuffed to the slave poles and whines when he realizes he can’t move.

Rem moves his hand from Kurt’s cock to his hip sliding his hands around to his back as he ducks under his arm kissing his collarbone up to his pulse then finally his lips. Kurt returns the kiss hungrily, moaning against his maker’s lips then whimpers when he pulls away. “You alright, my love?”

Kurt’s glazed blue-green eyes look into hazel green, both lust blown, wide with arousal. “Of course, baby.” Kurt kisses him quick on the lips.

“It wasn’t too much?” Rem asked with concern.

“No, sweetheart. I’ll be fine. It’s just been a while since you’ve had to punish me.”

“Which you know I hate to have to do. And that I only do when it’s necessary.” Rem said as he cupped Kurt jaw and kissed his forehead. “I love you, Kurt.”

“I know, Rem. Why the show upstairs? That shit with David?” Kurt giggles as he remembers the look on David’s face.

“He needs to learn to leave you alone and to stop touching what’s mine, at least… till…” Rem’s tongue was failing him, he couldn’t say it. “Let me get you loose, love.” He moves swiftly removing the cuffs from Kurt’s wrists one at a time, rubbing the tender skin and kissing the red marks his pulling had made.

Once his hands are free Rem expects Kurt to run for the stairs, but when he places both hands, palms flat on his chest and starts pushing him back towards the bed, he doesn’t fight it. “Kurt, what are you…?”

The back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he sits cutting off his words with a grunt. Kurt uses his fingertips to push on his shoulder making him lay back as he crawls up his body placing a knee on the bed beside his hip.

As Rem’s shoulders hit the bed Kurt captures his lips as he hovers over the older vampire. Rem moans into the kiss intertwining his fingers into the hair at the back of Kurt’s neck pulling him closer as he deepens the kiss, the other hand rested on Kurt’s lower back.  

Kurt pulls back. “Kurt, what…?” He cuts him off with a finger to his lips. “Shhh, baby. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I disobeyed. Please believe me, it wasn’t because I don’t love you. You're my best friend, Rem. You were the first one I called every time I felt him. His father rejection, when he was beaten up at that dance, every time. But this time, Rem, he was in so much pain. I couldn’t leave him to endure that, not when I could stop it. I know you understand. Please, forgive me?” He kisses his lips then his cheek making his way across his jaw to whisper in his ear. “Please, Master.”

“Kurt. You know your punishment has nothing to do with our relationship. I must punish you as your sire. You were given an order to NOT interfere and you did. You disobeyed a direct order from your sire. … Did I want to you willingly submit to me when I walked in that room? Yes, of course, I did. But I knew you weren’t going to do so, so I had to force it through our sire bond. I needed you away from him. The closer you were to me the stronger you would feel our bond.” Rem watched for Kurt reaction. He figured the other would get angry but he only shrugged and leaned over to lick across his lips. _What’s going on with him?_

As Kurt kissed down his neck moving the collar of his shirt out of his way he asked. “Okay I get the show with David but why the others? You were going to make my father kneel?”

Rem chuckled a little at the disbelief in Kurt’s voice. “I would have never really made your father kneel. I knew you would stop me, love. And with the others, it was an act of dominance. I’m the leader of this coven. They have to respect me and the only way they will do that is through fear.” As Rem talked Kurt continues his journey, unbuttoning his black dress shirt and kissing his smooth skin after each button was freed. He licked and kissed over his tattoos. Humming as Rem continued to talk. “Puck and Finn only follow me cause they fear me and your father hates me, he always has, even before.”

By the time he finishes Kurt has his shirt unbuttoned and is sliding it off his shoulders as he sucks a nipple between his teeth and nibbles at it. Sucking harder when Rem moans. He talks against his chest. “Mmm, he felt you were a bad influence.” He kisses down his abs to his stomach. “And Puck and Finn would respect you if you weren’t such an ass to them.” He murmurs against his belly button before dipping his tongue in.

He kisses back up to capture the other nipple sucking it hard then flickering his tongue over the nub. Rem arches his back into the touch moaning Kurt’s name. He climbs the rest of the way on the bed tapping Rem’s hip. “Scoot.”

Once he’s fully on the bed Kurt straddles his hips. Rem lifts himself onto his elbows so he can see Kurt better.

“Rem? Why make me send him away like that. He’s my mate, he can break the compulsion easily. He’s the only one other than you that can. You know I had it all worked out. I was sending him back to his life. I didn’t need your interference.” Kurt told him as he ran his hands up Rem's arms over his shoulders to rest on his chest.

“Kurt, my love. I already told you. Having you send him away, was part of your punishment. I wanted you both to feel the loss you were about to force upon me, again. Kurt losing you the first time was excruciating. I know I went against fate, but that never mattered, going against your wishes was harder. But I’m a selfish creature. I love you so much. I think more now than I ever did. Making you send him away as I did was the only way to keep you with me a while longer. I couldn’t let you claim him, couldn’t lose you again. Not before I was ready, not that I ever will be, but I’d come to terms with it. I’m sorry you have to endure the pain of separation, but to be able to have more time with you, to me, it’s worth it.” Rem finished eyes filled with tears, his hand cupping Kurt’s jaw as his thumb wiped away a wayward tear from his cheek.

He slowly sat up, ghosting Kurt’s lips then whispers. “I just want us to enjoy what time we have left before fate takes you from me, and forever this time. Please? I love you, Kurt. I always have and I always will.” He gently pressed his lips to Kurt’s.

___________________

Blaine groaned as his beautiful golden eyes were slowly revealed from under dark long lashes. He blinked a couple of times before his vision focused. He looked from side to side seeing Nick asleep cuddled around Jeff in his bed. _How did I get in my dorm?_ Then he notices Sebastian sitting in the floor between the two beds, his head rested on his folded arms on the bed. His face turned toward Blaine, who could clearly see his friend had been crying. _But why?_

He reached his hand over and ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. “Seb?” Sebastian’s eyes popped open at the sound of Blaine’s nickname for him. He locked eyes with the boy in the bed and he could see the relief flood his body. His shoulders relaxed as he sighed audibly. “Blaine.” His voice was raspy and broken.

“Seb, what happened? How did I get here?” Sebastian reaches behind him to shake Nick and Jeff awake never taking his eyes off of Blaine. It was like he was afraid if he let him out of his sight for even a moment he’d disappear.

“What. What is it, Seb? Blaine al… Shit, he’s awake. Nick! Get up! He’s awake!” Jeff stammered sleepily as he shook his boyfriend awake.

Nick groaned then Jeff’s words sank in and his eyes popped open. He jumped out of bed to stand beside Sebastian’s kneeling form as Jeff scooted to sit on the edge of Nick’s bed. “Blaine? How are you feeling?” Nick asked.

“I feel alright other than confused and like I’ve slept for a week. What happened?” Blaine asked while scooting to sit against his headboard.

“Well, we were hoping you could tell us. Jeff and I were walking up to the building when we saw you on the steps, as we approached you screamed out in pain and dropped to your knees. Jeff caught you before you could hit your head. We carried you here and texted Seb. You’ve been out for hours, man. Do you not remember anything?” As Nick spoke he sat gently on the end of Blaine’s bed. Sebastian had been quiet through the whole explanation just watching Blaine.

Blaine cleared his throat. Jeff stood walking to the bathroom and returned with a glass of water. “Here.” He said as he handed Blaine the glass. He sipped it then gulped it down. “Thanks. Well, I remember I was with Kurt. We were talking about our relationship and he said…oh god.” Blaine’s hand holding the glass started to shake, Sebastian took it sitting it on the side table. Once he was freed of the glass Blaine pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them there as his body shook and he cried.

“Blaine, what did he say?” Nick prompted.

“He… he doesn’t want me.” Blaine sobbed. Sebastian crawled on the bed taking Blaine in his arms. “Shh. I’m sure that’s not true.” As much as he wanted it to be, he couldn’t stand the man he loved being in so much pain. “What did he actually say?” Sebastian asked again.

Blaine raised his head just enough to look at Sebastian. “Seb. He told me I had a life to live. And when I asked him if he was breaking up with me, he said no, he was setting me free. What does that even mean? I’m nothing without him, Seb. He’s my everything.” Sebastian pulled him closer. “Shhh, babe it’s alright. We will figure this out. What’s the last thing you remember?” Sebastian asked.

“Rem,” Blaine said, his voice laced with such anger. “It’s his fault. He made Kurt send me away.” Blaine zoned out, staring at the wall, through the wall, looking at something none of the rest of them could see.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kurt was cuffed to two poles being whipped. Tears streaming down his face as he whimpered out numbers. “Ten.” CRACK “Eleven.” CRACK_

~~~~~~~~~~

Blaine’s body was trembling as he shook his head. “No. no no no.” He pulls himself from Sebastian’s embrace and goes for the door only to be stopped by Nick. “Where are you going?”

“Kurt needs me. I can feel it.” As the last word leaves his mouth he feels pain rip through his chest. He drops to his knees curling in on himself. Sebastian is at his side in a heartbeat. “Blaine!” He tries to hold him but Blaine pushes him away as the pain dies out and he stands. “Blaine, please you aren’t in any condition to leave,” Sebastian begs.

“You don’t understand. He needs me.” As he says the words he knows that pain he felt was Kurt’s. Then what he sees breaks him completely.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Rem is laid out on a bed as Kurt slowly unbuttons his shirt, kissing down his chest as each button is loosened. Kurt kisses and licks over his tattoos before sliding the shirt from his shoulders. He sucks and nibbles at his nipple as the shirt falls to the bed. Kissing down his abs to dip his tongue in his belly button._

~~~~~~~~~~

As it starts to fade out Blaine sees Kurt taking the neglected nipple between his lips as Rem’s back arches off the bed.

He drops to his knees again clutching his chest. “Is it happening again? Where is the pain coming from? Blaine, please, talk to us. What’s happening?” Jeff he on his knees beside his friend literally begging for answers.

“He sent me away. He doesn’t want me. He doesn’t want me. He wants him.” He kept repeating himself over and over each time it got softer. He sat back on his butt in the floor his knees to his chest rocking as he stared through the floor. He was trying to see more, needed to know why. He couldn’t control this and no more visions came to him. _This gift I’ve been given feels more like a curse._

____________________

Kurt kissed Rem back. When he pulled back to breathe he turned his head to kiss Rem’s palm. “Baby, I do not and have never blamed you. You forget I felt your loss as well. We were connected. You were my soulmate.”

 

End of Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've finished reading this version, you can go and read the darker version. Rem decided he wanted to hijack the story and it wasn't the direction I wanted. So to appease the demon I've given Dark Rem his own one-shot version on this chapter. There may be more Dark Rem one-shots to come if the masses are interested. It should be up soon. I'm doing the final edits tonight.


	11. Stay Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When keeping the one you love safe means letting them go.

**Chapter 11  
Stay Safe**

Blaine woke feeling like he’d been hit by a train. His whole body was sore and he was worn out even after his however long nap. He looked over at Nick’s bed to see his roommate and his boyfriend weren’t there, in their place was Sebastian. He was curled up with the blankets wrapped up around him. As Blaine watched Sebastian whimpered and scrunched up his nose, Blaine thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen his friend do. _Wait, what am I doing?_ He sighed as a tear slid from the corner of his eye. _Kurt. But he doesn’t want me._

Blaine slowly got out of bed and sat beside Sebastian on Nick’s bed. His friend whimpered again and Blaine gently ran his fingers through his sleep-rumpled hair. He never really noticed how defined Sebastian’s jaw was, or how adorable his nose is. As he sat watching his friend sleep he couldn’t stop himself from tracing his features with a fingertip.

A line from his forehead down his nose. Another over his temple, across his cheekbone to run along his jaw. _How have I never noticed just how beautiful he is?_ As he traced his jaw Sebastian sighed parting his lips. Blaine hesitated with fingertips ghosting his friend's lips before gently sliding his hand along his neck finger rested just under his ear lobe and traced those very kissable lips with his thumb. He pulled down slightly on the middle of his bottom lip. Not being able to resist any more Blaine slowly leaned over to press his lips softly to Sebastian’s.

He was thankful that his friend didn’t wake and just hummed against his lips. As he pulled back the guilt of what he’d done hit him. _Fuck, I kissed Seb. Thank god he didn’t wake up. That was so fucked up of me. Not only cheating on Kurt but kissing Seb when I know his feelings for me. Gawd I’m an asshole. What is he would have woken up?_ Blaine made his way to the bathroom to shower. The warm water soothing his muscles and giving him time to think. Those thoughts going back to Kurt. _Kurt is my soulmate. He may have sent me away, but he loves me, I know he does. We are destined to be together. I’ll find him and get him back._

When he came out Sebastian was standing with his back to him shirtless fumbling with a t-shirt. Blaine stopped in his tracks as he took in the lean muscles in his best friends back, shaking his head as Sebastian finally got the shirt situated and pulled it over his head. When Sebastian turned he gasped when he noticed Blaine in the doorway.

Blaine had at least thought to grab boxers. He had his robe on and tied but the front was open showing off his lean toned olive chest. Sebastian blushed before looking away and Blaine wrapped his robe tighter around himself. “How are you feeling, Bee?”

As Blaine walked to his closet he shrugged. Thinking about that last vision he saw was heartbreaking, but he knew Kurt loved him, there had to be an explanation for what he saw. He grabbed clothes and headed back to the bathroom to get dressed. He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair, light gel, like Kurt liked then headed back out into the room. “Where are Nick and Jeff?” He asked.

“In class.” Sebastian scrambled to cut him off as Blaine made his way to the door. “Wait, where are you going?”

Blaine stepped around his best friend, stopping with his hand on the knob he turns back to look at him. “Thank you for everything, tell Nick and Jeff for me? But I can’t stay. I have to find Kurt.” With that, he opened the door and walked out.

____________________

Sebastian was sleeping so well. He was warm and comfy having pleasant dreams. He was dreaming about Blaine, as he often did. They were laying outside on a blanket in the early summer under a tree. Well, he was laying Blaine was propped up on his elbow tracing the lines of his face with a fingertip as Sebastian closed his eyes. Blaine traced over his jaw causing him to sigh in content then cupped the side of his neck thumb over his lips before leaning over to kiss him sweetly. He hummed into the kiss but it was gone too soon.

Shortly after the kiss, the dream dissipated and he slowly opened his eyes and stretched looking over at Blaine’s, empty, bed. He panicked for just a second before he heard the shower running. He decided to hurry and change before Blaine was finished. He heard the water turn off and in his hurry to get his t-shirt on it got tangled and when he finally got it on and turned he was surprised to see Blaine.

Not surprised cause he didn’t know he’d be there, he’d figured he’d be coming out of the bathroom shortly hence the rush to get his shirt on, but surprised cause he was NOT expecting Blaine to be in tight black boxer briefs that fit him like a glove and a loosely tied robe framing his beautiful toned olive chest. Sebastian knew Blaine seen the blush color his cheeks before he had a chance to turn away cause out of the corner of his eye he saw as he pulled the robe tighter covering all that beautiful skin. He groaned then thanked God, Satan, and Santa Claus that Blaine hadn’t heard him.

Blaine was still acting out of it and Sebastian was concerned when all he got was a shrug as an answer his concern rose. Once Blaine was dressed and Sebastian noticed he’d even fixed his hair he knew. He didn’t want to let him leave but he also couldn’t make him stay.

After he left Sebastian just stared out the door. He was still just standing there when Nick and Jeff returned at lunch to check on Blaine and bring him food.

“What do you mean he left? Where did he go?” Nick asked.

“He said he was going to find Kurt and then just left,” Sebastian stated sadly.

“Well shit, why didn’t you go with him? If he has one of those episodes while he’s driving he could die, Seb. How long ago did he leave?” Nick questioned.

“Not that long, come on,” Sebastian said as he ran out of the room yelling over his shoulder. “Maybe he can catch him in the parking lot.” All three boys ran as fast as they could out to the parking lot where Blaine parked his car. It was still there and Blaine was standing beside an SUV with a piece of paper in his hand.

___________________

As Blaine made his way out to the parking lot he realized he had no idea how to find Kurt. He didn’t remember how to get to his place and not only that with these episodes he’s been having he really shouldn’t be driving. Once there he notices an SUV parked beside his car that he didn’t recognize. He decided it could be a guest that parked in the wrong lot and headed to his car only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw an envelope under his windshield whipper. ‘Blaine’ strolled across it in beautiful handwriting.

He took the envelope and slowly opened it. There was a letter and what looked like a hand-drawn map. He began reading the letter.

_**My Dearest Blaine,** _

_**First, I want to tell you that I love you, no matter what happens, please know I love YOU.** _

_**Now, for the heavy. I am sorry for keeping you from your life, but that you already know. Keeping you from your friends, from school and even a potential lover. With that said, I am not sorry for saving you.** _

_**The original plan was to get you out of the facility, nurse you back to health then return you to your life without you ever seeing me. The others, mostly Carol and Tina, were to attend to you and once you woke they would explain that they were part of an activist group that’s been trying to take down the facility for years. You were one of many they’d saved over that time.** _

_**But, I’m a selfish creature. I wanted to be close to you, help in your recovery, so I did. The day you woke I was supposed to just check your monitors and report back to Carol what the readings were. But instead, I stayed, selfishly watching you sleep, admiring your beauty, holding your hand, dreaming about a life with you. Then your eyelids started to flutter and for a moment I panicked trying to decide whether to stay or run. To go get Carol or Tina. Then I saw the warm golden whiskey of your eyes and I couldn’t for the life of me move. I realized there was nowhere else I could ever be. I needed to be there for you. I knew you weren’t supposed to see me and that you’d have questions that I wasn’t supposed to answer but being able to talk to you, hear your voice in person and look into those beautiful eyes was enough for me to go against fate, yet again.** _

_**Revealing myself to you was thee scariest thing I’ve ever done in all my existence. I feared your rejection. I knew you dreamed about me because I dreamed about you, soulmate bond. But when you said you knew what I was, had seen me fight and kill it was then that I realized you are gifted. I don’t know what you saw and yet, you still loved me.** _

_**Sorry, it gets heavier. If you’re reading this than Remington has come and I’ve sent you away. Please know you are safe. I promised myself long ago that I would do whatever it took to keep you that way. I know you will see things, I don’t know what those things will be but please, whatever it is I will be fine and I love YOU, please Blaine remember that.** _

_**This is the hardest part. I need you to NOT come looking for me. I need you to be safe. I have compelled you, which is why your memory is spotty, the side effects will wear off, and I assume they already have, once you break the compulsion. I have sent you away and told you to never look for me so Rem will be content and leave you be. I know you are strong and I bet you are right now about to head off to look for me. Please, Blaine, stop and return to your dorm. Stay safe. I will come for you, I will always come for you.** _

_**Love eternally,** _

_**YOUR Kurt** _

_**P.S. I trust you with my secret and my life. So, I give my permission to share that secret.** _

__________________

“Blaine, Blaine!” Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian were running toward him, they stopped when he looked up from the letter, eyes red and puffy, tears painting his cheeks.

“What’s that?” Sebastian asked pointing at the letter in Blaine’s hand.

“It’s from Kurt.” Was all he said before he looked back in the envelope pulling out what he thought to be a hand-drawn map. He noticed there was a note scribbled in the margin. It wasn’t Kurt’s writing but it was equally as beautiful.

**_Blaine Sweetie. It was I that brought you back to Dalton. I hope that fills in some of your memory gaps. I can’t explain this paper, you will have to figure it out on your own, I’m sorry. We all love you dearly. Please be safe. Love, Carol. P.S. The key is under the floor mat._ **

“Blaine?” Nick asked. “What’s going on? What is that?”

“It’s a letter from Kurt and a map to somewhere from his mother. She’s how I got to Dalton. She must have caught me as I was leaving… She knew…” He looked up at his three closest friends. _I need to tell them._ “Come on let’s head back in, I need to talk to you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking with me. Hope you enjoyed. Comments are always welcome.


	12. Truth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you've been alone in your truth for so long, it feels good to have someone to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of talking and someone new stops by.   
> Enjoy.

**Chapter 12  
Truth Time**

When the boys got back in the dorm Blaine closed and locked the door behind them. Nick and Jeff took a seat on the edge of Nick’s bed while Sebastian sat in Blaine’s desk chair. “Okay.” Blaine paced wondering where to start. _I could just tell them straight out what Kurt is, my vampire soulmate, but that will sound crazy. I could… my journal!_ “Ah!” He exclaimed then darted over to his desk. He reached past Sebastian’s leg to pull out the bottom drawer.

“I’m going to read from this.” Blaine held up what was clearly a journal. “I want you guys to just listen. This is my journal that I’ve kept since I learned how to write.” He stated as he flipped through the pages finally choosing a page and sat on the foot of his bed to read it.

**Age 8**

**Dreamed about the blue-eyed man again. He looks like an elf from ‘Lord of the Rings’ with fangs like a demon. He’s beautiful and dangerous, but nothing about him scares me.**

Nick opened his mouth to speak then closed it like a fish. “Wait,” Blaine said as he flipped more pages. “Just listen.”

**Age 15**

**I dreamed about him again last night. Those beautiful blue-green eyes are like nothing I’ve ever seen with silver flecks and hints of grey. He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. Last night I saw him on the streets of NY in a beautifully tailored suit, walking towards me. I was clearly waiting for him outside a coffee shop. As he approached he smiled the most adorable half smile revealing just a glint of his fang. He took my hand when I offered it, leaning in to kiss my cheek and then we entered the coffee shop hand in hand as he asked how my day was.**

**Is it weird to be in love with a dream? If only he were real.**

 

This time Nick did speak. “Can I see that?” Blaine nodded and handed him the journal. Nick flipped through stopping to read a selection of pages, Jeff reading over his shoulder. “These are all about Kurt.” He said looking up at Blaine who nodded.

“Look at age sixteen, read it,” Blaine said once Nick had found the right page.

**Age 16**

**Kurt. The man in my dreams now has a name. Do people in your dreams usually have a name?**

**So within the last year, I not only dream about him at night, now he’s infiltrating my mind in the day. There are moments I zone out and it’s like watching a movie in my head. I see him but it’s different from the night dreams. In those, I’m clearly a participate but these I’m only a viewer.**

**Today while in English I had one of these ‘episodes’. I saw him arguing with an older man. This older man, his father cause he called him dad, was telling him that he couldn’t go, he was not to interfere. When he got angry and raised his voice his father said his name and this Kurt left the room. The end of class bell brought me back to my senses.**

**I don’t know what’s going on with me. Or who this Kurt is but I’m completely in love with him.**

Nick finished reading and just gapes at the page in front of him. He slowly looks up at Blaine. “You’re psychic? And have been dreaming about Kurt, the same Kurt that we all met at the mall since you were a child? But, I noticed, even in the one you read when you were eight that you still described him as a man, not a kid or even a boy. Has he always been a man?” Jeff was looking from the pages of the journal to Blaine and back again. Sebastian just stared, looking to be deep in thought.

Blaine nodded. “Yes, he’s always been a man, he’s never changed. Always looked the same. When I woke up after Kurt saved me from the facility I couldn’t believe my eyes. I had heard his voice during the rescue but thought I was dreaming. When I was fully awake and able to focus I was stunned, there he was, he was real.” Blaine finished as Nick handed him back the journal.

“Wait, the song you wrote for sectionals, it’s about him.” Jeff finally spoke excitedly.

“Yes, it is,” Blaine says softly.

Sebastian finally voices his opinion. “I knew there was something strange about him. The way he looked at you. How you two seemed so connected when you hadn’t known each other long enough. I’ve never been able to feel someone’s anger. Blaine, what is he?” Sebastian seemed agitated.

“Before I answer that I have to explain something. Seb, you could feel his anger because he wanted you to. But I, I can feel his every emotion, even when we are apart. And to answer your question Nick, I don’t think I’m psychic, it’s only Kurt that I see and I can’t control it. Believe me, there are things I wish I hadn’t seen.” His voice dropped to a whisper.

“Yesterday,” Sebastian said. “What did you see? Blaine, you looked like a man on fire. When you tried to leave you said Kurt needed you that you could feel it. Then you said he didn’t want you, he wanted him. What did you see, Blaine? What did he do?” Sebastian had moved to sit on the end of the bed with Blaine, a hand rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades.

Blaine decided that he had started talking so he might as well tell them everything. He’d kept all this to himself for so long, it felt good to tell the people he trusted. “The first ‘episode’ was of Kurt chained to two poles while his maker whipped him. I could feel his pain. He’d tense, each blow sending his body slightly forward as he cried silently, tears dripping from his chin. I could hear as the whip made contact with his skin, the whimper of pain and his sobs as another strike hit close to the last.” He looks over and Nick and Jeff when they both gasp at his words. Sebastian’s hand had left his back and the other boy was now standing with his back to them.  

“Why would anyone want to do such a thing to such a beautiful man? That’s why you wanted to go to him, to save him.” Jeff said, his eyes watery as he looked at Blaine, who nodded.

“And the second time?” Sebastian asked as he turned, his words a little forceful.

“The second time… Kurt was straddling his maker, removing his shirt and kissing his chest, sucking and licking his nipples. There was no sound with this one though. Thank god, the visual was enough.” Blaine took a deep breath. “In the letter, he said he knew I would see things and he didn’t know what those things would be but to remember that he loved me, ME. He only wants me safe. He promised he’d do anything in order to do just that. I have to trust that he’s done what he’s done for that reason.”

“What’s the map to?” Nick asked. Blaine shakes his head. “Don’t know. Kurt’s mom is a smart lady. She knows she can’t directly interfere. She said I had to figure it out on my own.  And for some reason, she left me that Navigator. Said the key’s under the mat.”

“I think this is all crazy. What’s going on with you? Did he brainwash you? You keep avoiding the question… Blaine. What is he?” Sebastian demands, looking down at his best friend where he’s still seated on the foot of the bed.

“I’ve been like this for as long as I can remember. My head has always been filled with him. I told you that, that day at the mall. It’s always been him, always will be. And no... he didn’t brainwash me. I know, I know I’m avoiding answering the question, but I don’t think you guys are going to believe me and there’s no way to prove it without him here. “ Blaine stood.

That’s when it hit him. Sebastian looked at the boy he loved and realized he would never be his. Even if he and Kurt were separated for years Blaine would always belong to Kurt. He would not lose his best friend though so maybe it would be best if he left before he said something he would regret. He was about to do just that, leave, not caring whether his questions were answered.

But before Sebastian could leave or Blaine could answer the latter was hit with another wave of excruciating pain. He clutched at his chest as he screamed. He curled into himself dropping to his knees whimpering. “God, what is this?” He started seeing white spots, then the pain just stopped. He took in deep breaths while he calmed his body, then he noticed. Kurt. His Kurt... was gone.

___________________

Kurt knew that Blaine had read the letter. He could feel his sadness and longing but also his relief. But what he had to do now was really going to test their love. He’d have to cut Blaine off from his emotions, let him think he was gone. He needed Blaine to move on with his life as best he could until they met again.

Rem wasn’t going to let him out of his sight for at least the next couple of years. He would still be able to feel Blaine, but Blaine wouldn’t feel him, the separation pains would stop for Blaine, and Kurt wasn’t sure but he thinks the dreams and visions might stop for him as well. If not completely then they would lessen.

. As he sat in the passenger seat of Remington’s 1954 Mercedes Gullwing his body began to tremble. When he shut the link between them Kurt felt Blaine’s devastation. Pain ripped through his chest. Loss and despair tore through his senses. Blaine had realized he was gone. Kurt could only hope he was with his friends.

Remington had agreed to leave Blaine in peace to live his life if Kurt went away with him and Kurt’s stipulation was that he teaches him to cut himself off from Blaine. Which he did happily. If Blaine couldn’t feel Kurt more than likely he’d think the worse and then move on, forgetting about him. Once that happened Kurt would no longer have the separation pains, the floods of Blaine’s emotions, or the dreams about the boy. Remington could keep him for himself. Cause once Blaine forgot, Kurt would know, and Remington would be there to pick up the pieces. 

__________________

Blaine didn’t know what was going on. He closed his eyes and concentrated... nothing. He couldn’t feel him anymore. He looked up at his friends panicked. “He’s gone. I can’t feel him anymore. What did that monster do to him?” Blaine was getting angry. He looked for his phone but couldn’t find it anywhere. “Nick, can you call my phone?” Nick proceeded to do so.

“Heeellllo?” Came a male voice from the other end.

“Yea, um, who is this? I was calling my friend’s phone because he lost it. Where did you find it?” Nick asked looking at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine reached for the phone and Nick handed it to him. “Hey, this is Blaine, you have my phone.”

When the voice spoke on the other end Blaine about danced around the room. “Blaine? I found it in mom’s car.” Finn. Thank god for Finn. “Finn where’s Kurt?” Blaine asked.

“Oh, um. He left, with HIM. Didn’t say where they were going and Kurt didn’t seem too excited about it but he did go willingly, by that I mean he wasn’t cuffed and chained like before.” Blaine whimpered and Finn realized what he’d just said. “Shit man I’m sorry.”

“Finn, what did he do to him?” Blaine demanded.

“I don’t think you wanna know the answer to that. Just know that’s he’s okay now. WHAT! TALKING TO BLAINE. I FOUND HIS PHONE IN MOM’S CAR. Sorry, that was Buur…” Finn’s voice was cut off and then a gruffer voice said his name.

“Yes, Mr. Hummel?” Blaine was terrified of this man. He was insanely protective of his son, which Blaine was starting to wonder how Remington was able to leave with Kurt in the first place if Burt was there. “Blaine. How are you?” The older man asked voice laced with concern. “How are your pains?”

“I’m… wait you know about that? They were excruciating.” Blaine was a little relieved that someone might know what was going on with him.

“Yes, Kurt’s been having them too, they are separation pains. Wait, you said they were? Did they stop?” Burt’s concern was growing.

“Yea I was in the middle of one and then it just stopped. I can’t feel Kurt anymore either. What has Remington done to him?” Blaine was now really worried about his mate.

“Damn.” Burt was quiet for a while. “He’s finally taught him how. Okay, Blaine, my son left his house on his own two feet. No chains, no cuffs with a smile on his face. I know this isn’t what he wants but he’s protecting you. You can’t feel him because he’s cut you off, closed the bond. You won’t feel him or have the separation pains anymore. Your dreams and visions will lessen, but son, please. You cannot forget about him. He can still feel you. The separation pains still affect him, and as you guessed he will still dream about you.”

“But why?” Blaine asked.

“By cutting you off he’s protecting you from the pain. His alone is enough to buckle his knees and he’s one of the most powerful vampires I know. He knew your pain, being a mortal would be devastatingly worse. You’ve been passing out haven’t you?” Burt waited for an answer when Blaine gave a shaky ‘yes’ he continued. “He couldn’t bare you being in that much pain so, by cutting you off it stops. The risk though highly outweighs the benefit, no offense. I don’t want you in pain either, but without your bond, you’re at risk of forgetting him. If he feels you forget, we will all lose him. So, I’m begging you, do whatever you need to do in order to never forget him. I know my son, he will come back for you. All you need to do is believe in him and fate will bring you back together.”

Blaine was speechless, he had no idea what to say to all that. Kurt not only cut him off to protect him from the pain but in doing so he's allowed Blaine to resume his life. Without him. He tries to focus on what's important. “Mr. Hummel, I love your son with every fiber of my being. There is no way in hell I would EVER forget him. And if or when you talk to him, please tell him that and also that I’ll be right here so don’t make me wait too long. Could you please keep the phone so I can get in touch with you?” Blaine wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand as he listened to Burt agree to keeping the phone and said his goodbyes. He handed Nick his phone back. “Please don’t delete that number. That’s my only connection to him.”

Nick nodded. “I won’t. Blaine? What’s going on?”

“Yea, I guess I’ve avoided it long enough,” Blaine explained everything. How Kurt wasn't supposed to interfere when he saved him from the facility, but he did anyway. How that was a defiant act against a direct order from his sire. That Kurt knew Remington would come for him, that he'd be punished, that he tried to get Blaine somewhere safe before he got there. Thanks to David that was sooner than he'd expected. He told them how he'd asked Kurt to claim him but that Rem had shown up before that could happen. How he was then compelled away and to not search for Kurt. The letter had explained that he must have broken the compulsion cause he was reading the letter. The pains he'd been having were due to the separation from Kurt. And in order to save him yet again from that pain, Kurt had cut him off, closed their bond. But in doing so there was a risk that without that bond, Blaine would forget him. They all knew THAT wasn’t going to happen. When Sebastian voiced that none of it made sense, how could any of this be real, Blaine finally answered the question they had all been asking. What was Kurt? “He’s the love of my life. My soulmate. My vampire soulmate.” Blaine waited for their reactions.

Nick and Jeff nodded seemingly in shook. “Explains a lot actually.”

Sebastian’s eyes were wide. “Holy shit.” It was then that there was a knock on the door and all the boys jumped looking towards it. Nick yells, “Whhho is it?”

“Um, it’s Carter. I was looking for Sebastian. His roommate said he was probably here.” The boys didn’t know any Carter but then Blaine's eyes lit with remembrance. He whispered. “He’s new, a transfer.”  

 

 

End of Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Here's a link to my Tumblr if you want to see reference photos.  
> https://shedevil030.tumblr.com/  
> Here's a link to Remington's car, it's badass.  
> https://scottgrundfor.com/for-sale-1954-mercedes-benz-300sl-gullwing-black/


	13. Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked and answers are given but where will they go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever and this is a shorter chapter but I'm already working on the next one.

**Chapter 13  
Twenty Questions**

It didn’t go un-noticed by Sebastian as he made his way to the door that the voice on the other side was definitely a voice that could make him melt. He might be in love with Blaine but that didn’t mean he was an idiot. He knew Blaine was irrevocably taken. He’d come to terms with the fact that he would NEVER be his. This could be his chance to move on.

He makes it to the door opening it slowly, speaking before it’s fully open. “Yea, I’m here. What can I…?” His words trail off as the door reveals the beautiful boy before him. Black unruly spiky hair, beautiful bright blue eyes that Sebastian could already feel himself drowning in, with his tie loose and the first few buttons of his Dalton issued dress shirt unbuttoned revealing a hint of a tattoo crawling from his collarbone up the side of his neck, flowers, maybe, “…do for you?” He finished as he took in the facial piercings. His lip, nose, and eyebrow all with a metal hoop or stud in it. His earlobes were stretched with Dalton ‘D’ plugs adorning them.

“Oh.” The boy said as he looked up at him. The height difference wasn’t as much as it was with Blaine, but Carter still had to look up at him. The boy grinned before answering. “I heard you were the man to see about some French tutoring. Was I told wrong?” He asked as he looked Sebastian up and down.

Sebastian looks over his shoulder. Thank god for beautiful Carter. He needed a break from the crazy. “Duty calls. Talk to you all later.” He grabs his blazer and bag, closing the door as he leaves. The boys hear him telling Carter that no he wasn't told wrong and he'd meet him in the senior commons once he retrieved his French book from his room.

__________

Once the door was closed again Blaine expected Nick and Jeff to bombard him with questions when none came he asked. “Do you guys have any questions?”

“Does he have fangs? Has he killed anyone? Has he bitten you? Does he sleep in a coffin? Or at all? Does silver hurt him? How do you kill a vampire? He obviously doesn’t sparkle or burn in the sun. How is that possible? Are you still a virgin? Does he have a reflection? How old is he?” Nick and Jeff rattled off question after question till Blaine raised an open palm to silence them.

“Okay, okay slow down. Alright. Yes, he does have fangs but they aren’t always out. And yes he's bitten me.” Blaine’s face tinges pink all the way to the tips of his ears, he clears his throat before proceeding. “Yes, of course, he’s killed someone, he’s a vampire. He doesn’t sleep in a coffin, he sleeps in a bed. I don’t know if he’s affected by silver but he is sensitive to the sun, it bothers his eyes and I don’t know how that’s possible. I guess that’s just how it is. And of course, I don’t know how to kill one.” He paused to take a breath.

“And even though it’s none of your business, I am, sort of, still a virgin.” He said with a pointed but affectionate glare before he continued. “Of course he has a reflection, you saw his hair right, it’s perfection. You can’t get that level of perfect without a mirror. He was twenty-two when he was turned. So… he’s a hundred and seventy-five now. Did I miss anything?” Blaine looks at them expectantly.

“What do you mean ‘sort of’ still a virgin?” Nick asked.

“Well… we um…” Blaine blushed as he stuttered but thankfully Jeff saved him from his embarrassment. “You got off together but there was no penetration.”

Blaine sighed in relief. “Yes, thank you, Jeff. Anything else?”

“Not right now but we reserve the right to ask whenever we think of something else,” Jeff said and Blaine nodded. “Now can we talk about that song you wrote? Remember you presented it at the last meeting before your party? Well, when we returned on Monday, the council had decided to do it, but then we got word you were…” Jeff’s voice trailed off as tears built in his eyes.

“Word that I was what? Jeff?” Blaine asked a little panicked.

“That you were in some… therapy program. Your parents weren’t sure when you’d be well enough to return.” Nick finished because Jeff couldn’t stop his tears, he sniffed as he spoke. “We are soooo sorry Blaine we never would have left if we....” He let himself cry then, openly. Nick wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close.

Blaine made his way over to crouch in front of them. He placed a hand on Jeff’s knee. “Jeff, it is NOT your fault.” He looked at Nick. “Neither of you could have known my parents' reaction. Shit, I knew how they felt about homosexuality, about me, and I never thought they’d go that far. I’ve never told anyone and maybe I should have, but, when I came out they sent me to one of those ‘get straight’ camps. All it did was confirm for me that I was a hundred percent gay.”

Nick looked at him with understanding yet confusion as he asked. “How’d you get out of there then? Don’t they keep you until you’re ‘cured’ or turn eighteen or something?”

Blaine nodded his head. “Yea, I just played the system. They deemed me ‘straight’ and I was released. My parents were so excited. They enrolled me here, hence why I was a mid-semester transfer. Pretty stupid enrolling your ‘reformed’ gay teenage son into an all-boys school. Guess they thought it was the ultimate test, a test that I obviously failed.”

Jeff’s sobs had stopped and his breathing was getting back to normal. He raised his head from Nick’s shoulder. “How did they get you there? To the facility, I mean?” He whispered. He was curious but scared. He didn’t know if he really wanted to know.

“I was hoping Seb told you all everything. Did he not?” Blaine asked.

“He did, sort of. It was hard to understand him through all of it. He was a wreck that evening… Well and don’t tell him we told you but has been since your party.” Nick said.

Blaine removed his hand from Jeff’s knee and ran both his hands through his hair as he stood.

“Well.” He says as he sits on his own bed. “After My dad caught Seb and I kissing he kicked Seb out, told him to stay away from me and then when he was gone... he um… he locked me in the cellar in the basement. It was cold, dark… lonely. I was scared. He’d never left me in there that long. A few hours, overnight a couple times but this time... I counted the days by the meals which they slid under the door. Then on the ninth day, my father came for me. He silently directed me to the bathroom where clothes were set out. I showered and changed then tried to go upstairs but the door was locked. I made my way to the couches thinking at least it wasn’t the cellar. I could deal with being locked in the basement.”

“But, when I stepped around the wall, there was a girl. She was sitting on the couch Seb and I had been kissing on, in nothing but underwear and a bra.” He went on the tell them how that all unfolded and then how his mother brought him his dinner. How he realized too late that she’d drugged her own son. He explained that he’d woken up in the facility where his first rapist was the girl from his basement. When Blaine stopped to take another deep shaky breath Nick spoke, though weakly. “You don’t have to continue. We were able to understand Seb when he told us everything that happened in the facility and about your rescue by your knight in shining armor, or well your dream man.”

Blaine gave a half-hearted chuckle then spoke. “If you have any questions I don’t mind to answer them.” They asked only a few and Blaine answered them to his best ability. By the time he finished he was shaking, tears slowly leaking down his cheeks.

Jeff and Nick were both crying quietly. They all stayed silent, moments passed slowly until Nick broke the silence. “I’m glad Kurt got you out. I’m so sorry you went through that.”

Blaine took a shaky breath and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. “Enough about all that. We need to get ahold of Wes, David, and Thad and let them know I’m back so we can do my song. But first I have a favor to ask.”

“Sure.” They said in unison.

“Make it a point to ask me about Kurt or talk about him at least once a day. I don’t want to forget. I don’t think I ever will but life gets busy and I don’t want him to feel for a day that I haven’t thought about him.” Blaine looks so lost. “Not being able to feel him is awful. I feel so empty and alone. Abandoned in a sense. But I know he loves me. I won’t give up and I refuse to forget.”

“Absolutely. We can do that, right Nick?” Jeff asks bumping his knee against Nicks. “Of course, love.” He says as he kisses Jeff’s temple.

“Now about your song,” Nick says as he fishes his phone from his pocket. He busies himself sending out texts. “The song is beautiful Blaine, I see it starting with just you and a piano and then the rest of us will come in to harmonize on the chorus. Maybe Kurt will hear it.” Jeff says, breaking the quiet.

“Maybe,” Blaine whispers as he makes his way to his closet. He grabs his uniform and heads to the bathroom. He sticks his head out. “I’m gonna take a quick shower. Then we’ll meet up with the council.”

__________

While Blaine was playing twenty questions, Sebastian was freaking out just a little in his dorm. He’d told Carter all he needed was his French book, but really he needed to shower, change and learn to breathe.

The new transfer student was beautiful and edgy. And probably more of a bad boy then Sebastian thought he was in Paris. He looked himself over one last time in the mirror on the back of his door. _This is your chance to move on Smythe. Don’t fuck it up._ He’d gone without his blazer leaving his button up on but open to reveal a plain white V-neck undershirt. No tie but kept the slacks with socked feet. _Casual and sexy._ And headed to the senior commons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will adventure into the world of Sebastian Smythe and see how his tutoring session went with Carter.   
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	14. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on sometimes means letting go.  
> Letting go of what's holding you back.  
> Taking a deep breath and say 'Okay'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little Sebastian adventure with a dash of Kurt.

**Chapter 14  
Moving On**

Being in love with Blaine hadn’t changed Sebastian. He still very much enjoyed the company of hot naked guys. But maybe Carter could be something else, something more. He was new so maybe he hadn’t heard the rumors yet. Sebastian could only hope.

__________

As Sebastian strolled into the room, cause that’s the only word for it, with that sexy smirk that made all the boys weak in the knees gracing his lips, Carter hurried to pack the papers he’d received perfect scores on his week.

When he tested in, he qualified for all AP classes, including French. No surprise there considering he was fluent. Not only in French but Italian, Romanian, German and English. Languages were kind of his thing.

His mother was French, his father Italian and he was raised in a small quaint town called Senlis, located about twenty-six miles north of Paris.

So, why ask Sebastian Smythe for French tutoring, you ask, well, have you seen Sebastian Smythe?

He knew Sebastian was gay, that wasn’t a secret, he’d heard the rumors when he asked around about him. ‘Nothing but a player’, ‘Stay far away from him, he’ll only break your heart’, ‘He’s the school slut, slept with just about every gay guy and most of the straight ones’.  And those were the mild ones.

Carter really hoped they weren’t ALL true and that there was more to him then what was on the surface. In Carter’s experience, those type of behaviors was just a mask to cover fear, insecurities and or pain. Maybe Sebastian was just searching? All he knew was that whatever the circumstances, he HAD to know him.

__________

As he watched Sebastian take his seat in the armchair across from the couch he was sitting on and place his books on the table he was taken back to that first day he saw Sebastian in the courtyard.

~~~~~

_As Carter followed the path to the dorms carrying a couple boxes chatting with his dad as his mother walked in front of them to open doors, he heard the most beautiful laugh._

_He turned in the direction the laugh had come from to be graced with the most gorgeous smile he’s EVER seen. The fact that the face and body attached to that smile were just as gorgeous was a bonus._

_The boy was tall and lean. His perfect jaw begging to be kissed, nibbled. As he leaned his head back to laugh exposing the beautiful line of his neck Carter heard himself whimper. “You alright son?” His father asked. “Y…yea, dad.” He answered, his eyes never leaving the boy._

_He was leaning against a tree, right knee bent, foot flat against the bottom of the trunk. One hand running through his hair while he spoke adamantly with the other two boys standing in front of him. They were an obvious couple, with their arms wrapped around each other’s waists, thumbs hooked into a belt loop._

_He hadn’t realized he’d stopped walking until his father bumped into his shoulder. “Son. Your mother and I have a plane to catch, let’s get a move on.” As Carter started to walk, turning a corner in the walkway he looked over his shoulder one last time at the gorgeous boy with the perfect smile and beautiful laugh._

~~~~~

Carter was pulled from his memory by Sebastian’s voice. “What level you taking?”

 _Shit_. He hadn’t thought about that. He doesn’t really need help he just heard that Sebastian tutored in French and saw that as his way in, a way to get close to him. _Fuck, I’ll just be honest._ He thought.

When he opened his mouth he hadn’t been planning what would come from it. “To be honest, I don’t actually need you to tutor me.” The French rolled smoothly off his tongue accompanied by a smirk of his own, he thinks he sees Sebastian shiver.

Sebastian sighs then answers back, in perfect French. “I see. Then why track me down?” He has a pretty good idea why. Sadly.

Their conversation continues, both speaking in French. “I wanted to meet you. Talk to you, maybe get to know you.” Carter states matter of factly.

Sebastian’s a little confused and slightly cocks his head to the side. _Get to know me? Like does he mean me, me… or… no, no one ever wants that. He’s heard the rumors and wants the same thing the rest of them wanted. The only thing I’m good for. Well, I need a distraction, so..._

Most new hook-ups use that line and he can’t count how many boys fake needing a tutor just for sex. If he’s been there done that, those boys just ask flat out. He does seem to have quite the reputation. Unfortunately.

“That we can do back in my room, babe,” Sebastian smirks then stands. He starts for the door but realizes half way there that Carter isn’t following. “You coming handsome?”

“I’d hoped they were wrong about you.” He says sadly looking at the floor. He collects his stuff and stands to look Sebastian in the eye. “It was great to finally meet you, but… I’ll see you around, I guess.” Then he just walked past Sebastian, leaving the room and the gorgeous boy behind.

__________

Sebastian watches as Carter walks away. _Fuuuck, look at that ass. Damnit Smythe, focus. He didn’t want to hook-up asshole. Maybe he genuinely wanted to get to know you? But why would he want that? I won't know if I don't take a chance. But he’s clearly heard about me. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Go after him, Smythe._

Sebastian jolts himself from his thoughts, leaps over the table in his way and runs out the opposite door. He knows he turned left so going out this way will put him closer to the direction he was headed. He jogs down the hallway. As he searches he asks everyone he passes and is finally direct to the courtyard where he finds Carter leaning against a very familiar tree. His tree.

Carter’s head is rested back against the tree and Sebastian licks his lips as his eyes take in the boy. Hands behind his back, neck stretched with his eyes closed just asking to be ravaged. _God, he’s beautiful. I want to trace those flowers with my tongue._

Sebastian approaches slowly stopping about two feet in front of him. “I’d love to.” He says sweetly in French. Seems this will be their language and Sebastian's stomach does a little flip at the thought. He knows this will be difficult. All he wants is to touch him, run his fingertips down the side of his neck, lick over his bottom lip to catch his lip ring between his teeth. Hear him whine and beg in French between moans and screams of his name as he ravages his body... But. He’s really going to try this time, he really does want more, wants to mean more than just a good fuck to someone... maybe this guy will be different. Maybe he won’t use him and leave him so broken he has to move to another country. Maybe this time his feelings will be reciprocated. This could be his chance at a real relationship, his chance to really heal, to be stitched back together.

A slow smile spreads across Carter's lips before he opens his eyes and whispers. “I knew it.”

____________________

As the car pulls into the drive Kurt can’t help but stare in awe. It’s the most beautiful place he’s ever seen. Which is a good thing cause he has a feeling THIS is where he will remain for the next few years. And always under Remington’s watchful eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference photos are on my Tumblr, but here are the links as well.  
> Carter's house in Senlis, France:  
> https://www.green-acres.fr/en/properties/41866a-636186.htm  
> A little about Senlis, France:  
> https://www.solosophie.com/senlis/  
> And here's where Rem took Kurt. It's in Pennsylvania:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fallingwater  
> And a link to just photos:  
> https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1WPZA_enUS603US603&biw=1366&bih=576&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=1zfvXNT1PIS3ggfY9qfICg&q=fallingwater+house&oq=fallingwater+house&gs_l=img.3..0l10.170972.177377..177578...6.0..0.280.4622.0j14j10......0....1..gws-wiz-img.......0i67.ben8VLLN-2s
> 
> Again thanks for reading. I'll update in a couple of weeks, hopefully with two chapters.


	15. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months pass, loneliness builds, longing deepens and one word can break you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of a time jump which might happen from time to time.
> 
> Sorry, it has taken so long for this update. Adulting sucks and life tends to get in the way. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone sticking with me. Kudos and comments are always welcome. I have read and read and re-read this and if I don't post it then it will never happen. If there are any mistakes please let me know. 
> 
> I have added links for the visual people like me, they are also on my Tumblr (https://shedevil030.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 15  
Broken**

Months have passed with absolutely nothing from Kurt. After the initial phone conversation with Burt, Blaine had called the following Saturday to check on Kurt only to be told that he had not returned, but had called to let them know he was alright and NOT being held against his will. He made that same call every week, first asking about Kurt then if Kurt had returned. The answers are always the same, “No, I’m sorry, kiddo.” His next question was if Kurt talked about him and Burt only said, “He loves you. Hang in there, kid.”

Blaine hadn’t needed Nick and Jeff to remind him about Kurt, forgetting him was never an option. Yea, the excruciating pains were gone. And he was cut off from Kurt’s emotions. But…

He still got the visions even if they were far and few between. Blaine’s favorites being the small glimpses into Kurt’s life. Kurt sitting in what looked to be a [sun](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=frank+lloyd+wright+buildings+ohio&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSkwEJaThzgmrxvi4ahwELEKjU2AQaAAwLELCMpwgaYgpgCAMSKMgXmRWVFZQVyhfmCpcVmBXiCt8K1yqUNtYq2CrbItUqkzbWOI02nigaMPUX-tZwHR2-w37wAsNRG-gCznAkIvuggbVvywl3aIWO3hRcTteMlE6Q5oF3kOSiaSAEDAsQjq7-CBoKCggIARIEfBzyVQw&ved=0ahUKEwjKr9qmjqzjAhVTQ80KHScZB8kQwg4ILSgA&biw=1366&bih=576#imgrc=yfprQv2Pfusg3M:) or day room surrounded by floor to ceiling windows with his legs drawn up beside him while he read a book. Looking just as beautiful as ever. Another where he’s standing on a [stone deck](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1WPZA_enUS603US603&biw=1366&bih=576&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=ocUmXdepE6K-ggelrZGQBg&q=fallingwater+house+terrace&oq=fallingwater+house+terrace&gs_l=img.3...183221.196701..196943...7.0..0.508.3542.0j18j1j5-1......0....1..gws-wiz-img.......0j0i8i30j0i30j0i67j0i24.-h3oMqEn3E8#imgrc=smnIDnJR1GzdWM:) leaning with his elbows rested on a wall as he watches the water below tumble over a waterfall. The light filtering through the trees framing him in an ethereal light. Then there was the one where Kurt’s sitting at the bottom of some stairs that seem to be floating as he swirls his feet in what could possibly be water from the same stream as the other vision. His expression is always neutral and sadly he never speaks. There’s a couple he’d much rather forget. For instance, Kurt on his knees with Remington’s cock down his throat which would have bothered Blaine much more was it not for the completely detached look in Kurt’s eyes. Blaine’s heart fluttered when he remembered how lust blown those same eyes were when they had looked at him from a similar position. The ones that hurt the worst though were of them walking in the woods, bodies close enough to bump which they did as they talked and laughed, Remington pulling Kurt to a stop kissing him softly bringing a blush to Kurt’s cheeks or sitting cuddled together as they both read. At least he got to hear Kurt’s voice even if it was speaking another language.

The dreams, however, had increased. He now dreamed of Kurt almost nightly. Most were innocent coffee dates, dinner dates, cuddling on a couch but some, some were not so innocent. When he did have a sex dream which wasn’t too often, they were intense and felt like Kurt was really there. He could swear he felt Kurt’s soft cool hands on his body, his lips ghosting his neck, his breath across the glistening head of his cock. Hear him groan with the effort and pleasure as he pushed into his body. He could feel the fullness and weight of Kurt’s cock slowly sliding in and out of his heat. Kurt moaning and gasping with him. Whispered declarations of love across damp flushed skin. But then he’d wake with a start covered in sweat with ruined boxers wondering if Kurt could feel what he felt in those moments.

If the sex dreams didn’t make him feel crazy the fact that he kept seeing that perfectly coiffed hair randomly through a crowd, across the way or out of the corner of his eye definitely did. He used to try and catch up to it, calling out Kurt’s name, but it was always just out of reach.

In the months that passed he’s studied that map from Carol, looking over it so many times he knew it by heart now but still, he didn’t understand what it was or where it led, if it was even supposed to lead anywhere. And why the Navigator? He has a car. His friends had tried to help but they had all come up empty-handed as well.

Every night he laid in bed staring up at the ceiling wondering where Kurt was, if he was thinking about him, if he missed him or if he’d just moved on. He knew Kurt hadn’t forgotten about him, if so he doesn’t think he’d be having the visions or the dreams, but you can move on without forgetting. He’s sure Kurt’s done it more than once in all his years. Burt had said that Kurt could still feel him and he hopes that’s true. From that first night after losing his connection with him he’s whispered his ‘I love you Kurts’ into the dark emptiness of his room.

__________

Blaine tried to focus on school the best he could. He still needed a career, some way to support himself and Kurt in the future. His friends were always a welcome distraction, though Sectionals, these days took up most of his time.

The council had agreed to add Blaine’s original song ‘Where Are You Now?’ to the setlist. He was granted full rein to arrange it and the Warbler’s however he wanted. It’d been a few years since he’d written it so he tweaked the lyrics. Since Sebastian, Nick and Jeff were his best friends they would be singing back up along with Trent and Thad. The other Warbler’s would provide a soft harmonized background that would go with the piano that Blaine would be playing center stage as he sang.

\-----

With Sectionals fast approaching Blaine and his friends decide the week before the competition to go to dinner. Well, his friends decided and forced him to go. Being the fifth wheel was not on his agenda for the night but he seriously needed a break, so what the hell. They all piled in Nick’s SUV with Jeff upfront, of course, Carter in the middle with Sebastian and Blaine on either side.

They decided on a small Italian restaurant, [Gimmarco's](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=giammarcos+westerville+oh&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSkwEJMUCtgBl75wwahwELEKjU2AQaAAwLELCMpwgaYgpgCAMSKMoXzBfJF8sXwBfnCuMK2wqiHpkV2CLWONU40iKeKNsijjaKNo8o1ioaMGT1WeNw_1ulEwz4d6XNzbHbskAkYJYRYyhU3i70mfVTdH_13I6LG7Cy9pOJaNGpcRJCAEDAsQjq7-CBoKCggIARIETssMzQw&ved=0ahUKEwj_tfHLkrvjAhUQB50JHZLBBN8Qwg4ILSgA&biw=1366&bih=625#imgrc=MUCtgBl75wxjtM:), just off-campus. The food was great, the atmosphere was relaxing. After dinner was finished and paid for the friends just sat around enjoying the fact that they had nothing else to do but this. As his friends chatted about class projects and plans for the break that came after Sectionals, Blaine thought about his own plans to find Kurt.

Carter caught sight of it first, Blaine frozen staring through the wall across from him. “Blaine, are you alright?” He asked, voice a little hesitant. Sebastian, hearing the concern in his boyfriend’s voice looks over at the boy in question. As for Nick and Jeff, they only glance over before continuing their conversation.

Sebastian pats Carter’s thigh, “He’s fine, babe.” He says leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Just give him a minute. He spaces sometimes.” He punctuates his sentence with a gentle squeeze of his thigh as he goes back to his conversation with the other boys. Carter continues to watch Blaine with concerned eyes.

When Blaine snaps out of his vision, still looking a little spaced the others decide it’s time to head back. The boys rose to grab their coats, Sebastian helping Carter into his, then headed out.

Once in their room, Blaine sits at the foot of his bed removing his shoes when Nick asks if he wants to talk about it. He shakes his head but still begins. “They weren’t speaking English Nick. I have no idea what they were talking about except…” His voice catches in his throat, mouth going dry. “I heard my name. Nicky, he said my name.” Tears begin to build in his eyes. “I don’t know if I can do this.” He whimpers as his body starts to shake and he holds his face in his hands.

Nick wraps his arms around his friend’s shoulders pulling him close and Blaine brakes. All the loneliness and pain of the last months without Kurt just comes pouring out of him. Nick holds him while he cries, softly rubbing his back and rocking gently. They sat that way for a while, neither knows how long before Nick lays them back on his bed. He briefly let's go to grab the blanket to cover them and Blaine clutches at his shirt. “Please, don’t leave.” He begs. Nick cradles his head, kissing his forehead. “Shh. I’m not going anywhere. Try and get some sleep.”

\----------

“Ahh, FUCK!” Kurt wrapped his arms around his chest as he dropped to his knees with a sob. He still got the excruciating separation pains but that’s not what this was, this was Blaine’s pain. He knelt there till the pain dissipated then made his way over to the couch to call his father. It was Friday after all, the night Remington went out, the night Kurt always called his father. He took a deep breath preparing himself to break his own rule. When Burt answered the phone he sounded defeated. “Hey, kiddo.”

“What’s up, dad? What’s wrong?”

Burt sighed heavily. “David is what’s wrong. He’s been bugging me all week. He wants to talk to you.” Kurt could hear the hesitance in his father’s voice.

“Why does he want to talk to me? And why do you sound like that?” Kurt asked with the same amount of hesitation.

“He’s been… ‘keeping an eye’ on…HIM. Says there is something he needs to tell you. And as for the way I sound, I’m just tired of fighting with him, worrying about you and HIM. I know you don’t want to talk about him but…”

“I know I’ve told you not to tell him I ask about him and I don’t really talk about him but… there’s something going on with him. There have been moments of pain, longing, I know he misses me but nothing’s felt like this. He feels… lost, confused, alone… broken. I need to see him. I’ve convinced Rem to let me. But I have to stay hidden, I cannot be seen. I need to see with my own eyes that he’s alright. Rem thinks I’ll see that he’s happy without me, moving on and then he can swoop in and mend my broken heart.” Burt could hear the eye roll in his son’s words. “I’m going to Sectionals to watch him sing. I would really like to see you and the family as well. Rem has already promised we would stay with the Warbler’s whole set, no matter what. Just know that even though you don’t see me, I’m there and I love you.” Burt heard the pain laced in Kurt’s words.

“Son, why are you letting him do this? You’re just as strong as he is. Fight it. Come home.” Burt pleaded.

“I can’t do that dad and you know I can’t. If I don’t stay with him willingly he’ll pull the Sire card and force me too. Not only that, he threatened Blaine’s life. Rem’s… different dad, he’s changed. There’s something darker living in him, I catch glimpses of it, but then he looks at me, touches me and it softens, it disappears. I think he needs me right now and I won’t leave him to fight whatever it is on his own. I just need him to trust me again, open up and tell me what’s going on. He thinks I can’t see it, but he was the love of my life I know everything about him, how to read him.” Kurt sighed. “Anyway, I’ll be there, just hidden. Don’t tell Blaine or anyone, I’m going. Tell everyone I said hello and I love them. Love you Dad.”

“NO DAVID. HE DOESN’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU. WHY? CAUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ASSHOLE. DON’T…”

“Hey, Kurt.”

“Did you just take my dad’s phone? Give it back to him. He’s right asshole I don’t want to talk to you.” Kurt growled.

“But Kurt I have news about Bla…”

“DO NOT say his name. You DO NOT get the privilege of that name on your lips. GIVE. DAD. HIS PHONE. NOW.” Kurt didn’t yell, it was that scary calm he’d learned from Rem and now he’d perfected it.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Son. I’m sorry, that little shit…” Burt growled but Kurt cut him off.

“It’s alright dad. I’m gonna go though. Thanks for listening.”

“Of course, always. And son, if you need anything…”

“I know dad, you’re just a call away.” Burt could hear the loving eye roll.

“Be careful. I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you too.” Kurt sighed.

The call was ended and Burt just stared at his phone. Kurt had told him not to tell Blaine he was going to be at Sectionals. Every Friday without fail Kurt told him not to tell Blaine he had asked about him, but today. Today he didn’t. Burt needed to make a decision as to what if anything he was going to reveal to Blaine when he called the next day.

__________

Blaine woke to Jeff’s giggle and a whispered. “You two look so sweet.” He groaned rolling over and stretching his arms and grabbing his pillow. “Fuck, Bas I see why you had a thing for him, he’s adorably sexy.” A chuckle. “A thing would have been nice, being in love with someone’s totally different.” A growl and a smack. “Shut up Nick.” A laugh and another smack. “Yea Nick.”

Another groan from the bed. “Will you all shut up? Shit. What time is it?” Blaine grumbled from his hiding place under his pillow.

“Time for you to get up sleeping beauty. Will you all go grab us some breakfast? I need to talk to Blaine alone.” Nick said as he sat up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Jeff leaned down kissing his lips before heading out the door. Once it was closed he turned to Blaine pulling the pillow from his face. “Now. I had an idea. You said they weren’t speaking English but did you happen to catch any words, remember how they were pronounced? Cause if you did, you could say them, I could record them and then play it for Mr. Reynolds, the AP Language teacher, and see if he recognizes the language.” He looked at Blaine with hopeful eyes.

“Um, yea,” Blaine said sitting up on his bed. “There were a few that stood out. Your phone ready?” At Nick’s nod, he continued. “Va-rog, ill-vaz, and in-cow-dada.” Nick touched stop then smiled at Blaine. “I don’t know what language it is either but it sounds awesome.”

The guys returned with breakfast and everyone finished up and headed their separate ways. Sebastian and Carter had plans off-campus and Nick and Jeff were headed to Nick’s to see his family. Blaine stayed in his room, pulling the map out again.

He went down for lunch, finished up the rest of his homework, practiced the set for Sectionals, went down for dinner then settled in for the night. He made a pillow wall against the headboard then leaned back to call Burt.

“Hey, kiddo.” Burt said happily.

“Hey, Mr. Hummel. How is everyone? How’s Kurt?” Blaine asked.

“Burt, Blaine. Call me Burt, I’ve told you… Never mind. Everyone here is fine. Carol found a new recipe she wants to try adding blood to. Finn and Puck are out hunting, Santana is out with Brittany, David is… well, no one knows. Kurt went off on him yesterday and so he’s most likely off pouting somewhere. I’m about to kill him actually. Other than David annoying the shit out of me, I’m good. As for Kurt, what happened to you yesterday?” Burt finished.

Blaine listened intently as Burt gave him the rundown on what the others were up to. “Doesn’t surprise me. David’s an asshole. How did you…? Why would you think something happened to me?”

Burt laughed. “That he is.” Then sighed. “Kurt seemed concerned. Said he felt you. Not the normal pain he gets from you, but more. More of a lost, broken feeling.”

“He does ask about me doesn’t he, Burt? He’s just told you not to tell me. But why? Why wouldn’t he want me to know he still cares?” Blaine asked.

“He doesn’t want you in pain. He wants you to live the life you were supposed to live, before you knew he was real. You were supposed to graduate high school and go to college before that happened. And Remington will not let him out of his sight. Remember him, love him but don’t let that memory hold you back.”

“I can’t wait that long. After Sectionals I’m looking for him. I don’t know really know where to look or what I will do once I find them, but… Thanks for the talk Burt. Tell Kurt I love him but I’m done with waiting.” There was a determination in his voice and Burt could hear the smile on his lips before the phone went dead.

He placed his phone on the side table and picked up the book he was currently reading. He must have fallen asleep cause Nick woke him as he was trying to quietly get ready for bed. “Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s alright, I wasn’t very comfortable. How was family time?” Blaine asked with a yawn as he placed his book on the side table and shifted to lay down under the covers.

“It was great. My dad pulled me in his office to tell me Jeff and I could have the townhouse in NY if we wanted it. Which we do. How was your day? Sorry we all just left you here alone.” Nick said as he climbed in bed switching off the lap once he saw Blaine had his book away and was situated in his covers. “It was alright. I finished my homework, practiced the set, called Burt and almost finished ‘Stranger Than Fanfiction’. And don’t apologize you all had plans and you don’t have to handle me with kid gloves. Although I do appreciate you being here for me, taking care of me. Thanks for last night. I seem to be having more bad days than good lately.” Blaine sighed.

“Well, tomorrow’s another day,” Nick said cheerfully. “Goodnight Blaine.”

“Goodnight Nick.” Blaine said followed by a whispered, “I love you, Kurt.”

__________

Sunday WAS another day and the friends spent it watching movies and eating junk food. Blaine secretly watched Sebastian and Carter interact with each other. He was happy for Seb. He’d always wanted him to find someone to love him back and even though the boys hadn’t said those words yet, partially because of Seb’s lingering feelings for Blaine, he could see it in his best friend’s eyes. The way he looked at Carter, hung on his every word, touched him with the gentlest of fingertips, kissed him soft and sweet. It was all different from the times he’d seen him with other boys.

Blaine sighed deeply thinking about Kurt. He just wanted to hold him, kiss him, tell him he loved him. He’d find him, he just hoped Kurt wouldn’t be pissed about it.

__________

Monday morning Nick was buzzing around the room getting ready and Blaine was trying to not get seasick. “Nick. Slow down. What has you so excited?”

“Oh, I sent Mr. Reynolds an email Saturday about listening to that recording. He said he could do it right before lunch.” He swung the door open as Jeff was about to knock. “Babe. Great, let’s go.” They were gone before Blaine could respond.

\-----

The bell rang and Nick made his way to Mr. Reynolds’ class slipping by the students making their way out. “Hey, Mr. Reynolds.” He greeted.

“Hello, Mr. Duval.” He holds his hand out palm up. Nick raises an eyebrow at it and then looks at his face. “The recording?” He asks.

“Oh, yea.” Nick pulls his phone out, finds the file and presses play handing it over. Mr. Reynolds listens intently. He plays it a few times. “I don’t recognize it but it sounds very old world.”

“Thanks, Mr. Reynolds,” Nick said as he was making his way to the door.

“Sorry I couldn’t be of more help. Good luck.”

“It’s a place to start, so thanks.” Nick rounded the door frame pressing play on his phone. He rolled the words around in his head before sounding them out on his tongue.

“I didn’t know you spoke Romanian.”

 

 

END CHAPTER 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the links don't work please let me know. 
> 
> I'm currently working on the next chapter hopefully it won't take as long to get posted. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published work. Please comment and let me know what you think. As of right now, there are only three chapters to this story. Let me know if you want or think it needs more. Thanks in advance.


End file.
